This Side Up
by Platonic Platinum 78
Summary: Yoichi Fukashigi is from a rough and mountainous area called Uta Hari of district 78 in North Rukongai and goes on a long journey to discover her potential in the Seireitei and if she can kick it in the big leagues. I own all OC's and their persons' stories, but obviously not Bleach's story or its' characters. Rating mostly T but has some M parts.
1. Chapter 1

(Thinking is in brackets,_ but any other character's thoughts _apart from Yoichi's_ will be specified in italics_ and **all Author notes are in Bold **though sometimes it can be** other characters thoughts if in text**.)

later in same day= ***************************** (or for past events) = ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

the next day= - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (or for past events) =^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

More than a day has passed= -*****-*****-***** (or for past events) = ^^^****^^^****^^^****^^^

**Memories Past **

**Part 1**

A Chesnutt brunette wakes up with a shiver. As her eyes flicker open, the waning moon and glistening stars illuminate her surroundings by a silver tinge. With resistance from her aching muscles she turns her head to her left where a silent village rests and on her right a low cobble wall divides her from a shining forest behind it. She feels groggy and blinks, noticing that her eyes are very tired.

Strange enough she is not afraid or concerned as to why she is lying in the middle of an empty dirt road. She feels more unnerved that she cannot remember how she has come to be here. No matter how hard she strains her mind she cannot recollect much about herself apart from her name and how she died. She pushes with effort to sit up. She feels heavy from the seeping cold of her earthen bedding. (Who knows how long I was lying here for?) As she sits cross-legged she wipes the damp dirt off her hands onto her pants, though some sticks in between her prints.

Sorting through what she knows she recalls only a fraction about her childhood and death.

**What is Already Known **

Little Yoichi Fukashigi was born during the Sengoku period in Japan. Four hundred and four years before arriving in the Soul Society she was simply a child who liked combat, climbing trees, swimming in lakes and sword play.

She was named Yoichi because her mother, Shaba, was a very stubborn woman. Shaba strongly believed that her baby was going to be male, so she was adamant that her daughter be named 'sunshine first' no matter what her husband, Kazuo, or any of the other family members said when they discovered otherwise.

Despite Shaba's immovable intent towards naming her child such a traditionally masculine name she still had, albeit rare, emotions of wanting to dress her 'little devil' feminine every blue moon. However, the day Yoichi had shown interest in learning to become a protector of the tribe was almost the last day she would dress in such a way again. Yoichi did not mind, because as a toddler she always felt that the hours spent on making your hair nice and wrapping yourself in the extravagantly layered silk kimonos was not worth the pointless result of hours uncomfortably parading around for strangers.

Three months from turning five, Yoichi frequently played in the wide fields which surrounded her village under the scrutinies of her (later paid to be strict) trainer Hara Kaede. He was a close friend of the family and since Yoichi had first shown interest in Kendo six months ago he had been patiently preparing her for the more difficult training yet to come.

During her time in the familiar meadows, in the early stages of her training, Hara had instructed her to practice distancing and prediction of her challenger's movements.

She gripped a gleaming Katana, more than half the length of her body, which constantly lagged from her undeveloped muscles. The quality blade was gifted to her in celebration to continue the family tradition of demon hunters. Yoichi's parents had pride in this fact and she was not the type to disappoint. A flaw of hers was that she was her harshest critic. She sometimes pushed herself too hard when it was not necessary.

Since Kazuo and Shaba were the leaders within the demon hunting tribe, Yoichi was the adorable princess of her village. At least everyone accepted this to be so for the majority of the first 4 years of her life. She had not rejected the path of becoming a warrior when she turned 5 since she had initially shown interest in being one, but occasionally her determination to be like the rest of the male children waned, as she insisted Hara to be harsher with her training in comparison to his other students. She could be quite stubborn -just like her mother- and persuasive -like her father-for a young kid. Not that this was too extreme. Hara did strongly consider that she was merely five and that his other students ranged from seven to eighteen years old. Usually it takes many years until a child decides what they want to do before training begins. Although once a week, weapons training is compulsory from the age of seven.

On one of her lessons nearing the time for serious training Yoichi got to practice combative strategies. She rapidly approached new scenery away from the fields she was so accustomed to. Today Hara was teaching her about surprise attacks and preparation within unfamiliar terrain.

It was a fantastic Autumn day of crisp sun, clear skies and light breezes. Back then Yoichi was training as she ran towards a stony clearing. Her Katana was clenched within her petit hands and tipped down to her right, practically dragging as per usual.

Forest blurred past in her peripheral vision and the tall grass irritated her uncovered ankles and occasionally whipped her in the face, leaving quick fading light pink streaks. (I knew I should have worn my Tabi and mask today. Stupid weak sandals. Stupid sensitive skin. Stupid long grass.)

When running at almost five years old Yoichi could never get faster than her body allowed, especially when faced against a fully-grown opponent and professional trainer such as Hara Kaede. He understood her limitations well and applied them to his methods of training.

Since she felt as if her Sensei was behind her, she halted and spun on the spot struggling to hold her sword vertical in preparation for an attack. She waited but no one was there. (Damn. Is he hiding in the grass? Smart sneakster.) She waited with slow movements backwards as she sensed that something was still in the air.

In her attentive awareness she noticed that she was backing out of the eye height pasture and onto barren rock land. (And now I am the one out in the open. He could be waiting for me to try and escape, so he can attack me. Damn. There is nowhere to hide. Bet Sensei planned this. What should I do? It is too far for me to make a run towards the bigger rocks and Sensei is probably waiting for me to go back in the grass. I am not fast enough.) She pouted in competitive frustration. (I cannot afford mistakes like this.)

She scanned the area and kept her ears tuned to hear any sudden rustling of the dry meadow to alert her of his location, however she heard nothing but the soft breeze swaying the flora around her. Yoichi continued to slowly step backwards, guarded and hoping to make it towards the boulders before Sensei Kaede made his move.

Yoichi first picked up a Katana when her curiosity got the better of her nine months before her training began. This was when she had just turned four. She saw her father practicing the way of the sword with the rest of the adult men against wooden dummies and tried to join in. The group of males laughed as the below waist heighted and florally dressed child with ringlets of long golden hair struggled to bring a metal Katana up properly.

Shabas' motto was that 'if you are strong enough to lift a weapon to eye height you can also learn to properly use that said weapon' and as soon as she saw her little girl with the blade, struggling though she was, she deemed her ready for training. Yoichi did not know if she truly believed what her mother told her because lifting the chunk of lead in her hands that day was hard enough to lift than to have it swinging around. She tried her hardest during training regardless. She felt as if she had something to prove with many of the other children in the town being older boys.

All the children in the tribe were required to learn the basics of self-defence and Kendo when they turned seven, but no parent would force their child to become profound in their abilities unless they wanted to. To become a warrior was a very big responsibility and held many life-threatening dangers. If you chose the path of a fighter you would have to continue until you died. It was unfortunately common for more than one soldier to die in the groups missions to visit the far away villages. They were prosperous enough that those sent out would not need to go more than twice a year on their journey unless in an emergency or job call.

The Fukashigi Village specialised in demon 'purification'. Much more frequently than twice a year batches of soldiers would be deployed to help far neighbouring towns for payment in supplies or to uphold treaties. Although they would only accept requests if they were in need for what the town was offering. It was such a high risk for their people to travel such a distance to reach their goal that the loss of life would be too great. Even with the years of exceptional training that the warriors would have endured, the monsters and demons within the vast forest surrounding the isolated community grew much more powerful than a mere human could ever comprehend. Not to mention how little could successfully stand up against the invisible enemies.

Most people could not see the breed of white masked monsters plaguing the lands which caused obvious problems. The Fukashigi clan were one of the few families which had been gifted to be able to see the horrid beasts. This led to their generations of success in becoming one of the best demon hunting villages in northern Japan.

Surprisingly the masked ones would often team up with particularly gifted raiders who could see them to accomplish larger soul devouring massacres. Though this was rare. The raiders knew the obvious risks as the mentality of the beasts was 'the more devouring the better'. That is why, if they struck, it would be hard and fast. Hard, to get any soldiers out of the way and fast because the raiders knew that if they stayed too long the masked demons would not hesitate to turn on them when their goal is close to completion.

Fukashigi's first 3 months of preparation felt like Hell and even though she knew that it would eventually get easier, she continued to tell Hara to train her more frequently and push her to her limits as a birthday present. Even if Yoichi insisted on the kind of training she was being put through, they all knew it was going to be a time of guaranteed tantrums, fits of frustration and rebellion. Even though Hara was hired as the family trainer he was impressed enough by her resolve during those first three months to give those lessons to her for free as his gift. She was thrilled and immensely grateful to say the least as a true princess would be.

The village itself was large compared to the surrounding communities, yet Yoichi never had the pleasure to travel the lengthy distance to reach any of the others. Given that she would be a liability during their travels, due to her youthfulness, they thought it best if she joined them when she became older. Not that she ever did.

It is the second week of winter and the first week of snowfall. Everybody in the village knows that danger increases throughout this season. During this time lots of residents within the village are weaker from the lack of warm shelter and food. We are a wealthy village compared to those surrounding us but even we suffer during the times of the extreme cold. With desperation, raiders and demons come from everywhere looking for particularly weak towns so they can get away with an easy meal. Meaning lots of theft and death. Raiders tripled the frequency of their attacks during this season, like everyone is aware, but no one was prepared for one so early from when the first snow fell.

It is only the fourth day of snow that we have had, and my parents allow me to sleep in their bed for warmth every chilling night. I always look forward to cuddling up with them, but this time of year is the only time they let me stay every night, apart from when I have night terrors of course. I do not know whether to think myself lucky or not, but I have them so often that most nights I sleep in their room anyways. Whether that be by another bed or their own.

On this night I lie snugly between Mother and Father. Mothers' big belly smushes me against Fathers back, but I don't mind. She said that I will definitely get a brother and that he will arrive in the next two months. She already says that she has such a strong feeling that he's a boy that she has chosen to call him Jiro. An even stronger feeling than when she had me, or so she says. Since she was wrong before, I do not know what to think. Jiro means second son if you did not know. I know, she is quite original at naming her children, isn't she?

No matter what she thinks, I hope to have a sister. Do not tell Mother. I want a sister because then I will not be the only girl and we can get along better. I bet the boys will try to tease her as they had done to me, but I will not let them. Her name will be Ryū which means Dragon because she will be just as fierce as I am. We will stick together through thick and thin and I will teach her all that Sensei Kaede has been teaching me.

It has been almost a year since Sensei Kaede has started training me and my Kendo has already become so much better than all the wimpy boys who only train once a week, even though most of them are years older than me. I insist that Sensei Kaede teach me every second day. Whether it is practical or theoretical he always teaches me something. For a long time too. Most times all day, but with breaks of course. A lot of kids a year older than me are learning Kendo, but they are forced to and are not very enthusiastic. I want to become a warrior one day, so I am trying my best. I will carry the tradition just as Father and Mother have been doing. Since I do not really get along with all the other older kids I do not mind training instead of playing with them.

It will be my birthday in four months and Mother and Father say that I will have a massive celebration. I will be seven. So old, I know, so of course it will be a big deal. When I turn ten Father says that I will be old enough to travel and hunt with them. I cannot wait to be ten. It's so far away though. By then Ryū will be ummmm one or two so I can dress her up and play with her too.

I bet she will be soooo cute.

Just like me.

Yoichi is sleeping, once more, snug between her parents and protected from the icy atmosphere. That is until they all hear a shrill scream.

It violently shatters Yoichis' rarely peaceful dreams as she sits up with quickening breaths.

Yoichis' mother pounces on her black Katana leaning against the bed side table, draws it and heads to the door, her big belly bobbing as she does so. Simultaneously Yoichi's Father slides his unsheathed and gleaming broad sword from under the bed. He places Yoichi's, not so much smaller Katana on the bed beside her, trusting that she knows what to do.

As Shaba rips the door of their room open to go defend her family, an alarm bell can be heard clanging repeatedly in the distance and the faint scent of burning timber reaches Yoichi's senses increasing her panic. (Why is our village on fire? What's going on?) In the hall groans and grunts can also be heard as beastly things heavily scratch and claw in their path to get to fresh meat. (A-are those monsters? The ones Father and Mother fight?) The little child is too scared to ask questions aloud as she grips the ruffled blankets.

Kazuo does not try to stop his partner from running out of the room and neither does their daughter except for different reasons. Kazuo knows that as the powerful demon conquering queen of her luscious kingdom, she can handle herself, but Yoichi is too petrified to move. The lean man slips his prepared armour breast plate from its display, over his dusty blond head and moves over to his daughter.

Yoichi nabs her blade, like a baby monkey snatching fruit from the soft bedding, and dreads what is going on outside as more unfamiliar screams and battle cry's reach her ears. She is shaking when her father kisses her clammy forehead. He wipes her damp golden hair from her face and looks straight into her deep green eyes.

With his forehead touching hers he whispers, "Go hide and if anyone you don't recognise comes to find you remember your training. I love you my Fukashigi princess. Please, stay safe."

(No don't leave me.) Her expression is pleading but he solemnly turns and rushes to join his partner and shuts the door behind him. Yoichi hates herself for not being able to find her voice when her father told her such a resigned goodbye.

The clashing metal and grunts in the hall amplify. Yoichi deliriously thinks she may have even heard the profuse amounts of bloodshed splash on the floor boards and against the thin walls. Little did she know, it was no delusion. She gasps at the thought that it may be one of her parents.

(What is my training of nearly three years' worth if not for this moment? Come on Yoichi. You can at least look or maybe help.) Feeling that she cannot simply let her parents fight for her, Yoichi finds some unstable adrenaline fuelled strength to leave the illusion of safety the plush bed gave her and peeks into the hall.

Her weapon is now unsheathed and clutched upright within her numb fingers. She sees her beautiful mother spinning her Katana with murderous intent towards a burly man-thing. The creature adorns a porcelain mask shaped like a pig's face with glowing orange eyes and a featureless black shrouded body. Yoichi only vaguely sees the pig creatures form as if it is shimmering in glittering translucency. As if wearing the wrong prescription glasses except the creature is the only thing out of focus.

Yoichi rubs her eyes, but her vision of the pig man does not increase. (What the hell is that thing? Definitely not human. Maybe it's the kind of demon they spoke of in the village that Father hunts. It's so…so scary.)

The pig-monster charges, but its' furious roar is cut short with Shaba's diagonal strike across its mask. Its black blood spurts all over Shaba then disintegrates into black diamond flaming shapes which drift towards the ceiling and pool above in an oozing puddle. Shaba wastes no time, unfazed by its disappearance, to dance through the yellowy-orange illuminating gloom to her next victim. Her flowing red and now black speckled night dress twirls around and is purposefully torn to her upper thigh so she can smoothly reach to cut down her opponents more effectively. Even in her eight-month pregnant state she handles herself with ease against those that she butchers. Her picturesque face is serious but her auburn eyes are alight with determination and entertainment. She is in her element.

Kazuo backs up his wife although it is difficult with his board sword in the narrow hallway. Smaller demons try to claw through as Shaba deals with the larger monsters, but Kazuo cuts them down before they get a chance to scurry through their defence. There are many and Kazuo cannot afford to stop moving when hacking each monster down. Even with his balky sword in the restricted space he strikes with precision and accuracy. Further down the hall other creatures, some with similar masks and other various monstrosities, frenzy and stumble unseeing in their bloodlust towards the family.

Standing beside his partner, Kazuo takes a second to look behind him and sees, not only his young and sickeningly pale daughter peeking at the carnage, but raiders and more demons barrelling towards them. He rationalises that they cannot fight them all and Shaba only puts up a strangled groan at being dragged away and back into the pseudo-safety of their room.

The fearless woman's bare feet slip when running back to the room as the gory bits of flesh and blood makes her lose grip on the floorboards. Kazuo is there to catch her but she stables herself and they make haste to the door way. Kazuo picks Yoichi up from the entryway and tosses her back on the bed then whips his attention to helping Shaba barricade the door. With no time to lose he pushes himself against the solid door while Shaba hurries to push large cupboards and furniture from around the room as a means of barricade.

The door creaks and shudders under the strength of the combined things on the other side trying to pound it open, but their efforts show no avail. Even past the creatures continued brutality on the timber, loud growls, angry snarls and frustrated barks are easily heard in the room.

When sure that the room is as secure as they can make it, Shaba carries her stunned child on her hip to the only exit available. Kazuo is already there and wastes no time to slice open the papery windowpane at the opposite side of the room. Shaba places her daughter back on the floor. Yoichi is tempted to stay in the warm safe room and hug herself in fear, but stops as she remembers the fire rapidly approaching and that she must keep hold of her sword so that she can try to defend her family.

Kazuo goes first so that he can ease his pregnant partner onto the lawn. Yoichi hops into her father's arms last and Shaba stays close with her Katana prepared for any surprise attacks. When they have all exited onto the sharp ice glazed grass, they hear the banging on the thick oak door stop and the growling continue to distance itself from the room.

In the sudden silence they take a frosty breath in relief that the demons have distanced themselves. That is until all the family hear is the crackling wood from the spreading fire, the desperate bell and the constant horrors of the screeches further in the village's streets. They do not know if the screams are from monsters or humans as they all mingle into a hybrid of torture. It was always present but outdoors it is amplified and since the adrenaline from that event has faded somewhat their attention becomes more alert to their surroundings. Not that it matters to them in this moment. Escaping the fire and savage flesh-eating brutes comes first.

Kazuo pats Yoichi's shoulder for brief reassurance and then they run bare foot with the light slushy snow in the atmosphere mixing with the sweat on their faces. Unfortunately, the area is an indoor garden of the estate and not an easy route to freedom. Not a place where they can swiftly escape the creatures, raiders or the increasing flames. Yoichi use to play here with Hara nearly every day. It is a wide area with scattered white pebble gardens, circular pieces of lawn and ponds with decorative carp everywhere amongst them.

They launch across a red bridge over an elegant pond and approach one of the classic Japanese entrances to escape through a different section of the manor. But when Kazuo reaches to open the sliding door, four swords stab through the flimsy material. As he draws back to defend his family one of the protruding blades manage to deeply slice open the back of his hand and another shallowly stabs his chest plate. He ignores the blood dripping to the floor, as he goes back to gripping his heavy sword with both hands, too focused on not getting his family or himself killed.

They fling themselves a large distance backwards sliding on a white pebbled patch. The flowing blood drips through Kazuo's fingers and generously splashes against the stones, vivid in its blackened colour against the surrounding white. (I didn't know people bled so much. Father…)

The doors splinter with multiple slashes then explodes, revealing three ragged but barely human invaders. The one on Yoichi's right holds two blades horizontally at Shaba. He has a glint in his eyes which tells Yoichi that whatever he is planning, it is not going to be good if he catches her Mother. Everything about this man, from his bare feet to his eager bulging eyes made Yoichi want to cut him to ribbons. She has a horrid feeling that his hungry gaze not only yearns for bloodshed but also for suffering. She recognises a third emotion, but the subject is something which innocent Yoichi has no clue about.

The attacker beside his lecherous accomplice is loosely holding an axe in one filthy hand and a sword in the other. His expression is as if he could be doing anything better than being here. (Well I don't want you here either you know. Just leave.) Yoichi would use the word 'bored' if she did not know any better. (He probably is just a psychopath like most of these cretins. No heart to speak of. Pure evil _bastards_.) This man drags his gaze over her parents as if it were truly a physical effort until it halts on Yoichi's trembling form. Yoichi cannot help but to flicker her gaze at the faces of her parents and the blood on the rocks below her father to avoid the dead eyes of the immediate threat. She worries about her father's injured hand to hold his heavy broad sword and her mother's pregnancy, but really, she should only be worrying for herself. She did not see the sinister smile the creep gave her when he identified the fear in her wide forest eyes. The middle man's gleeful expression is quickly hidden as Yoichi looks to his other accomplice's appearance and threat level. This dangerous fleeting expression towards their daughter did not go unnoticed by Yoichi's parents and they huddle closer against her in fierce protection.

The last man is shorter than his adjacent raiders, but very burly. He is holding a Nodachi with both hands and has an eager look just as the first man at Fukashigi's stunning mother, except with a jovial grin which was like an open wound on his blood splattered mug. In other words, he exudes sadism, as if it is flowing out of every pore from within. (He must have been hit in the face at some point. His teeth are stained red. I hope they hit him hard, but wish they hit him harder.)

The opposing groups do not stare at each other long and the bug-eyed criminal launches first with his two raider buddies close behind. Shaba shoves Yoichi to slide further behind herself as she blocks the desperate and heavy swipes from the double blades of her attacker.

Kazuo is then attacked by the short brawny man. The psychopaths grin has transformed bleak as his 'friend' stole his opportunity to attack the black haired woman before him and left him with the undesirable man meat.

The middle man's plan is in motion; distract the parents and he can have his way with the child. He knew that his idiot comrades would go for the bigger fish. He stalks between the fighting parties towards the short haired girl. She is shivering; half because of her thin night gown in the frosty night and because of her almost paralysing fear. Her sword shakes in her calloused hands as she pleads in her mind repeatedly for her parents to help her.

He wishes to torture his prey before any life-threatening wounds can be administered and takes his time, believing that with numbers on his side he will eventually have his prize regardless. He takes a large step forward, purposely dragging out the encounter to enjoy his victim's expression. Her wide eyes, damp skin, pale complexion and shaking figure only increases the lust he feels to make her suffer.

She is terrified but tries to think of her training despite herself. She reluctantly glances away from her threat and at her parents' challengers. They are fighting for their own sake but for her as well. At every opportunity in their fight they are being blocked by their attackers as they try to reach for their young daughter.

Their actions and fearlessness give Yoichi hope that they may be able to get through this assault after all. They are holding their own so far. This switches something in Yoichi's mind. (I will fight. For my parents. For myself. And for the sake of all my training.) her threat is way too close for Yoichi to focus on anything other than the tall man raising his axe. Her eyes harden and hide her fear as she blocks his intentionally languid strike at her left arm. Although a weak hit Yoichi still struggles to hold her weapon up against his own.

Looking at her determined face makes the creeps lips twitch as he takes delight in having fight in his targets. (He is toying with me.) His brow scrunches as he performs a harder strike with his sword to her right. Yoichi bounds backwards and is unbalanced by the damp pebble flooring under her bare feet. (Dammit.) The horrible man moves quicker than she expects and precisely cuts off her index and middle finger of her right hand when she shot it out to steady herself. The six-year-old screams in agony with instantaneous tears blurring her vision. She curls in on herself, eyes screwed shut and cradles her injured hand to the stomach of her, now becoming, blood-soaked nightdress. She gapes that with her tears her two bloody fingers fall to the floor. Even through the pain she still grips her Katana with her undamaged hand in determination, knowing that if she lets it go, she will die. She is struggling to see past her tears and emotions, her breath becomes laboured and she blinks many times in attempts to not be oblivious to her enemy.

Distracting her parent with her agonising cry Kazuo pushes his adversary away in his desperation to successfully launch himself between his daughter and her sadistic attacker. He lashes out with a slice towards the man's arm and succeeds in drawing a deep wound in his bicep. The worm of a man is forced to drop his axe.

The attackers grin leaves him but brushes off the deep wound as he still has his sword as a means of distributing pain.

Kazuo gives his daughter a distraught frown and then glares wrathfully at the two hellish men sprinting to attack him. It is two on one and Yoichi cannot feel more distraught with pain, fear and helplessness to what she is not sure her father can handle.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING**; **Implications of rape, sexual assault, violence and gore ahead. Possibly rated MA**

**This contextual setting is not essential to the main plot if you wish to skip to the next chapter.**

**Memories Past **

**Part 2**

Deep into their battle Kazuo and Shaba struggle to defend themselves. They are engrossed with their clashing blades and using all their concentration to not slip up in their fatigue.

Descending into the garden from the dark grey clotted skies, a swamp green and white masked snake with sharp finned spines along its writhing form strikes. It roars down slithering through the air as if submerged in water.

Yoichi stares in horror at the massive translucently shining demon, but Kazuo and Shaba remain fighting with only a glance to the opaque thing as the evil men obliviously continue their attack.

The Hollow opens its frighteningly large jaws and in its smooth descent, sweeps in and devours one of the bestial threats who could not see the Hollow as their impending demise. From its' dive it curves its sleek body back above the clouds, satisfied for now, although everyone who saw it knows that it will return.

The sub-human men are about to retreat from the baffling sight of their comrade disappearing into thin air but think better of it as their bloodlust calls them to finish off the entertaining and determined family. Yoichi's parents are becoming weaker and the opponents grin with the evident knowledge. Even though they no longer have the numbers the father and mother look ragged with numerous yet minor wounds. Tiny cuts litter their bodies and with every movement the burning irritation they feel increases. The only good thing about this winter is that the negative temperature numbs most of their pain. Kazuos wounds consist over his hands and face, as he had his armour plat for protection, while Shaba has many all over her body, as the enemies can easily cut through her thin gown.

Shaba shuffles over the wet stones to stand by her husband. They are both in front of Yoichi with ridged stances and dense foggy breaths. Shaba turns to her terrified child yet always has the enemy in her peripheral vision. "Yoi-chan, when your father and I start to dance we will make the enemy turn their backs to you. You need to take that opportunity to run. Get out of the mansion and to the forest. It may be very scary, but I know you can do it. Please, let us handle this _scum_." She glances at her poor daughters deformed hand with empathetical concern before facing the men as they creep closer.

The men do not want to waste time. They do not know how their accomplice had disappeared right in front of them mere moments ago and that may have shaken them, but it does not stop their amoral minds from persevering with their goals.

Yoichi's voice comes out weaker than she intends for it to. "But Mother…. I…I can still help." Yoichi hisses at the end of her words as the all too present burning of her wounds mix with sweat paining her further.

Shabas face is set in a scowl but her voice comes out comforting. "No Yoichi. This is not to be debated. We just want you safe. So, when you know the time is right, go." Shaba runs her free hand through her daughter's frazzled sandy blond hair and gives her forehead a loving peck. "Please listen to me and be safe."

Yoichi cannot stop her searing tears and sobs. "I love you Mother, Father." She closes her eyes with her yell. "Don't you dare die on me!"

Shaba nods to her daughter and Kazuo gives her a saddened smile on the verge of tears himself. (_I do not know if we will survive but I at least want you to, Yoichi.) _He cannot afford to hug his daughter though he badly wishes to. (_She does not deserve to go through all this.)_

The parents thrust forth with a relentless attack, hoping that they can distract the opponents long enough for their daughter to escape: The only thing out of all their riches that is worth saving. At the back of their minds they sense the snake demon circling in the clouds and dense smoke far too close above them.

During the intense clash Yoichi sees her opportunity and hobbles as fast as she can behind the fighting foursome. Every movement brushes against her detached finger stubs but she can't bring herself to stop holding it so close to her body because she is instinctively stopping the bleeding. She glances behind her, hoping that they can share a last look together, but because they need to concentrate Shaba and Kazuo continue fighting. Yoichi watches from behind the torn paper doors which the men had come through. She stays as she is confident that with her gone, her parents stand a better chance of winning.

She is very wrong.

The Hollow snake comes back from above the smoke and clouds. The scales on its belly shine yellow from the increasing fire of the village and it twists above, targeting its next victim. Yoichi's parent's internalised panic rises as they spot it.

Distracted in just a moment and a misplaced block becomes Kazuo's downfall. The adversary's blade parts flesh and bone and detaches his foot from his leg, like paper against a flame. With his agonising cry echoing in the court yard the snake demon has found its next meal.

Unaware of the Hollow, the man who had caused Kazuo's pain slashes through his armour and aims for his heart but misses and impales a lung instead. Gasping and screaming Kazuo realises with a teary glimpse to his hiding daughter and beautiful wife that this is his end.

Shaba fights off the two men as she screams in torn outrage at her husband's fatal injuries. "You fucking sons-of-bitches. How dare you do this? I will tear you both apart. Limb from limb. Fucking cunts. How dare you? HOW DARE YOU?" She attacks with a ferocity not seen in Yoichi's entire life and manages to decapitate the disgusting man who had his eye on Yoichi and killed her Husband.

Yoichi stares with wide eyes, numb in her very core. That is until dread sinks her heart to her stomach and she vomits bile. She does not taste the bitter acid or realise that more tears are gushing down her face. With her sight fixated on the glistening masked snake torpedoing towards her father she yells out to his unresponsive corpse. "FATHER NO."

Yoichi reveals her hiding place to the remaining raider but is frozen on the spot as the demon takes her father's body in its mouth and shreds his flesh with grinding teeth. With swift piercing fangs it rains blood and gore over the adults on the ground, bathing them in liquidated chunky red.

The child closes her eyes tight and shouts, "NO. FATHER NO." She cannot help but hiccup because of the sobs wracking her body. At least she is not staring at the massacre.

Shaba roars with anguish and through the gory rain attacks the slimy piece of shit human that caused all her suffering. However, in her blind fury her scream is interrupted when a concisely and calm slice from the lower lifeform mutilates both her hands. After her delayed shock she shrieks louder, which Yoichi had despairingly not thought possible, and falls to her knees in grief, anguish and overpowering pain.

The blood covered man smirks in victory though his eyes rapidly scan the area, wary of the invisible adversary eating those around him. Too distracted by his lust to be careful of the monster lurking nearby, he takes his time and full advantage of Shaba's helplessness.

His gruff voice growls. "Shut the fuck up whore." But Shaba only stops screaming when he punches her jaw, causing her head to whip lash to unconsciousness.

The sadistic man's eyebrows furrow with her limp body lying in her husband's unrecognisable remains. He sighs and crouches over her body and waits for her to awaken. Deciding that she would look better clean he drags her to a pond by her stubbed arms and roughly rubs off the bits of drying flesh staining her pale skin. He rips off her nightdress and ties the stubs at the ends of her arms together with the shredded material; to stop have her bleed out as fast and make her feel more helpless.

Shaba groans with the ice water splashing at her bare skin though she is already becoming as cold as death. She will bleed out in approximately 15 minutes despite the pressure on her butchered limbs. Her eyes flutter open, but narrow with all her strength as soon as she sees what the man plans on doing. Shaba can feel the chilling water, but with her exposed flesh and blood loss she is quickly losing even that. In her heart her soul burns with storming rage and wishes she could kill him with just her vengeful glare.

He senses the heat of her expression and admires her porcelain-esk face. Even in extreme despair and anger she still looks magnificent: all sharp features and long dark brown hair. He smiles almost kindly while he slides his hand along her cheek upwards. She tries to bite his fingers and spits in his face as he recoils just in time.

He grits his teeth as he seethes with her efforts and seizes her long slick hair to drag her out of the water and back onto the red pebbles. Shaba makes no sounds as he does so knowing that it would only add to his pleasure to hear her sob and scream for mercy though she does struggle.

Her vision loses focus as she sees the blurry form of Yoichi watching and mouths 'run', but her daughter does not obey. The child is concreted with horrific fear for her family. Or what is left of it. Dizziness takes hold of the woman's mind and she becomes vaguely aware that the man has leaned her against a bridge and spread her legs.

The beast's hands become shaky as he feels her body to his dirty minds content; fuelling his desires without restraint. Shaba's blank stare irritates him, and he slaps her back to attention. He continues to touch her in ways of which she purposely does not respond. The scum leans next to her face, a gruelling simple mistake, and she head butts his nose with a joyous crunch. He recoils with a yelp, falls to the side and covers his broken feature. Although fresh blood flows through his fingers it is hard to tell as he is already covered in the filth. As weakness takes Shaba again she pleads with her eyes to her only child to simply leave her behind, but Yoichi has her own paralysation and still cannot move, not even to look away.

The man grins with the continued fight in his victim. He flickers his gaze to where Shaba seems so occupied, but he could care less of the maggot girl watching. This is why he wants her to be awake; for the thrill of seeing her suffer. He lifts himself back to his knees ignoring the throbbing pain on his face developing into a coagulating bruise and decides she needs to be penalized. Because he believes that he can take his time he grabs his sword from the floor and drags it across Shaba's swollen belly in a deep line of red.

This time Shaba does scream in horror and pain. _(My baby, no. Not my baby. We may not survive this with the blood loss but why does he have to do this. Dammit.) _He continues with deeper cuts, delighted in her symphony of agony. Her eyes dim again as she keeps passing in and out of consciousness. Blood loss has almost got her in its grasps and realising this the man, wanting the full experience, quickly undoes his rope tied rags and thrusts himself inside of the woman with blood as the only lubricant. She screams louder with his violence and violation of her body making his insane smile crack wider.

Yoichi watches still half behind the door, fearful for her mother, but believes she cannot stop what is happening. (If Mother and Father could not stand up to the scum, how can I? They have had years and years of experience and me? I have just had three.) Her vision of the event is obscured by the man hovering over her mother but once she hears Shabas' heart shattering screams her thoughts run rampant. (I have to … I must do something. Anything. I need to help Mother. I know she said to run but I must help. She is all I have left. Hold on Mother!)

Yoichi forces her dead legs to take a step from her hiding spot and robotically makes her way behind the oblivious man, gaining pace from her rising adrenaline. The pig is on his knees with his pants to his ankles thrusting between her mother's thighs.

Yoichi raises her Katana horizontally, at eye level and, as he pants in pleasure, she shoves it right through the back of man's neck ending him with a grinding twist. His gurgling of suffering eventually fades, and he falls to the side.

Yoichi sobs as she throws herself to kneel next to her tortured mother. She is too late. Shaba's gaze is already sightless. Her hands flutter in horror without touching over her mother's cadaver.

Although devastated in grief Yoichi senses something wrong and looks up with non-stop tears. The translucent demon rushes down from the sky and roars with a hiss towards her. With no time to mourn, Yoichi reluctantly detaches herself from her mother's corpse, slices her blade from its fleshy sheath and sprints back into the mansion.

(I have to escape.) At the doors she was previously hiding behind, Yoichi looks over her shoulder. But this last look allows her to see her mother meeting the same gruesome fate as her husband. She looks away from the worst of it, though the damage has been done long before the sight developed. (I couldn't protect them. I couldn't protect anyone. I must escape. Mother, Father I'm so sorry. So sorry.) Yoichi backs away from the scarring sight and runs in a random direction through the large estate to try and find her way out.

She cries in terror from all the screams that can be heard from outside and the lack of vision from the accumulating smoke. It is black, thick and hanging low in the air around her vision. She breathes heavier with her running and coughs as she tries to keep lower to the ground.

When turning down a hall she runs into two more malicious demons that, on sight, chase after the fresh meal. Yoichi realises that they are gaining quickly and turns around to try to defend herself. (I have not come this far with so many sacrifices to be killed here.) She plunges her sword through one's heart before it gets too close, but due to the shock of what she has done, as she is facing her victims' depthless eyes, she freezes and is attacked by the other man.

With her delayed efforts to participate in swordplay the able demon manages to deeply slice into both her biceps in one strike. She barely holds onto her sword and thinks this may be the end. She has no more defence. With the orange glow of the fire quickly rising the beast growls deeming her an unworthy kill and flees in the opposite direction in fear of the fire. (Good…riddance.) She is panting heavily now from blood loss, constant adrenaline and fear. (I have to escape.)

The building is disintegrating to chunky ashen bits. She comes to multiple fiery dead ends and with the roof about to cave in she has no choice but to stumble through the flames of a window to get away. She runs on the last stretch of hot coals and jumps through the paperless burning window. She drops her Katana as she rolls, stopping herself from face planting on the smouldering floorboards on the outdoor veranda, but collects it again despite the emerging burns on her shoulder, back, hands, legs and feet. She is minutely thankful or the adrenaline she feels otherwise she knows all her wounds would be too excruciating to move.

The young child makes it to the gravel path outdoors and breathes in the frosty clean air but coughs from the smoke of which she had been forced to inhale. She staggers a little further on to the glazed grass and sighs in relief of her burns. The house behind her smoulders into ash and the blaze continues devouring every bit of material it can. It stops for nothing, destroying the entirety of what remains of Yoichi's life. Her tears emerge again from her burning eyes as she cannot help but think of what she can never retrieve from the fire, the bodies, the relics and the memories, but soldiers on knowing she must escape. (I cannot stop now.)

As Yoichi limps on the frigid toothed stones her movements become increasingly hesitant. The cold is soothing, but the pressure on her fast-growing blisters diminishes any relief she may feel. (Curses.) She reaches the main gate with the village blazing partially around her. She is in the open but does not look back to see more of the destruction.

She strangles out a mournful sob. (Where the hell am I going to go ALONE in WINTER in the FOREST? Mother, Father what do I do?)

Before she can form any thoughts to offer as a solution she is barged from behind by a terrified escaping villager. Her arms do not move fast enough with her burns and slashes to stop her momentum towards the earth. It is so rough that her forehead smashes into a rock on the floor, splitting the skin open and greeting her with a temporary void of painlessness.

Yoichi gasps awake with her face pressed in the pointy ground. She rolls over then quickly sits up from the cold gravel with a wave of vertigo and pulsating pain from her forehead. Immediately she feels her extreme fear, pain and adrenaline return and she knows she must continue to get to the forest.

The village, her home, is still set ablaze around her, but the blood from the gash on her forehead distorts her vision and blurs shadowy figures of all sizes scampering past her. Every figure she sees is half-clouded in shadows from the night and only visible due to the furious inferno. Clouds and smoke cover the moons light and soggy snow filters through onto her face.

As she breathes in and out the frosty air comes in a haze of grey. The severe stinging pain erupting from her shaking hands and her knees continues, but that does not compare to what catches her attention next. With the sting comes a throbbing burning on her right hand as she notices and remembers that two of her fingers had been cleanly sliced off. The bleeding has stopped, but she keeps it close to her filthy garments regardless.

She stares for a moment in shock at her wounds and tears from pain and panic stream again down her face. The adrenaline is fading and pain rising anew. Yoichi tries to wipe the blood from her aching forehead with the back of her healthy hand to prevent it from getting in her eye, but it flows down her face making her only able to see out of one.

When she shifts she can feel each deep gash twist and grind along her arms, making it extremely hard to move, let alone possibly defend herself. Exhaustion is also taking its toll. She may have been unconscious for an hour from sheer exhaustion and injuries.

Cradling her bloody arms and butchered hand to her chest, she brings her legs to the side of her body in preparation to stand. More pain filters through her muddled mind and she shuts her eyes in grimace as the pointy stones dig into some of her cuts, irritating them further. She has her shining Katana next to her but knows she cannot grip it because of her blistering fingers.

Breathing heavily, the thickening smoke from the flames suffocates what desperate foggy breaths she tries to inhale. Yoichi feels the persistent throbbing from the injury in her head and hand, but focuses on trying to not choke. Hacking from the thickening smoke, she feels the pounding headache from her heads wound worsen with every shuddering breath. She is trying not to hyperventilate from the horrific pain as she shakes; cold, wounded, desperate and alone.

Before she can bring herself to stand, a muscular man striding with purpose towards a building stops and turns his attention to her helpless state. He is holding out a long, broad and jagged blade which is saturated with blood.

The moment their eyes lock, Yoichi's heartbeat gets lodged in her throat. Time seems to slow, and she cannot help but to look down to stare at the end of the sword which steadily drips with the red she knows too well by now.

Time lashes back into place and even with her fuzzy one-eyed perspective, she can see him approaching with a malevolent smile. Illuminated by the flickering blaze surrounding them, the yellowy-orange light casts frightening depths to the shadows of his scruffy face.

Frantically shuffling backwards, Yoichi ignores each movement's agony. Nevertheless, she does not get far and simply shoves gravel around with her bare sweltering feet. She is too injured to use her hands or arms for movement and the man in his prime is much too fast despite her efforts.

Directly in front of her he wastes no time to impale her shoulder and lean in to twist the blade deeper with a sickening grin.

Yoichi gasps and lets out a pitched scream as the chilling steel pierces through her lung. Staring into his grimy blood splattered face, Yoichi can see delight dance in his eyes from her immense suffering.

Disturbed and terrified, Yoichi narrows her eyes and has the nerve to spit out, "Sadistic ba..bastard." In doing this, liquid gushing into her lung causes more blood to spatter and drip down his face.

He does not stop smirking even to go so far as to lick his rouge lips.

He drags his serrated sword out of her small frame resulting in a spurt of blood to trail after it. The shredding momentum causes Yoichi to be hauled and helplessly collapse to the ground on her stomach. She feels powerful heat drain from her chest and seep through the unforgiving stones.

(Blood. Why is there so much blood? Why does it not stop? Mother…Father….I am sorry….I…failed you both. Someone…. please… help….. me.)

Burning heat empties through the wound and then freezing cold is soon to follow, spreading from her torso downwards.

She hears petrified screams and sees, through bloodied tears, villagers burning alive and being slashed to bits by the barbarians running around in their bloodthirsty rage. Yoichi's cries' leave her wheezing and coughing up further precious life liquid from her speared lung. These sudden rasping movements are the foundations for her continued torture.

Having his fun with watching the child gasp and suffer, the murderer stabs her spine, through to her heart and further into the ground with the finishing sound of crunching gravel.

She is numb. No feeling remains in her tiny broken corpse-like body except the inevitable grip of death.

As Yoichi's warm consciousness dissipates, her blank eyes reflect the man stalking away in search of his next victim with the screaming blaze as his silhouettes backdrop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Question List and Naked Cat Lady**

**Present day **

Breaking from the clutches of her only memories the woman looks up at the moon. (Am I that little girl? Yoichi Fukashigi? Of course. Of course, I am. I have murdered people. Since I was almost seven? I am the monster here, though they were bad people. Barely human I would say. I have amnesia? Why do I have amnesia? How do I have some memories and not all of them?) Curiously she feels that she has all her fingers. (Do things go back to your original form when you die? I did die, didn't I?)

In the corner of her vision, she catches a pair of small golden eyes staring at her. She turns her head to the animal and sees that it is a cat sitting on a low cobblestone wall. It is revealed by the moonlight and appears to have lovely glossy black fur. Yoichi smiles at it and thinks to herself that despite what she cannot remember it feels as if she liked cats before she found herself in this situation. The feline blinks curiously back at her.

Yoichi looks at her attire. (My last memories consist of me being a child but looking at myself I obviously am no longer one. How can I age when I am dead? How old am I? 17? 19? Unbelievable that I remember my name and not how old I am.)

She is wearing all black with long pants and a sleeveless V-neck. (No wonder I am so cold. I wonder how long I was lying here for.) She rubs her bare arms with the escalating gust whipping through her and shudders. Even with her attempt at gathering warmth as soon as she stops the friction she is back to being as cold as before.

Despite being quite snug, her shirt does not flaunt her generous womanly charms and is rimmed with wine red along its' almost non-existent sleeves and neckline. Yoichi also sees that her pants are seemingly oversized, black and have around 10 long folds along each of the ends. While the size of her pants seems exaggerated they flair on the ends accentuating her waist. Yoichi guesses that the secure dark red belt around her abdomen is to keep the heavy dark-blue sheathed Katana and dagger steadily attached to her side.

She examines them further and sees that they are connected by a long clear glass chain. (How can a glass chain be useful in holding swords together? Is it a special kind of material?) Her hands flutter over the cool wooden sheaths. (Am I in such a dangerous environment that I still need swords? Do I still know Kendo to handle such exquisite pieces of weaponry? Words, I am thinking about so many things and somehow still can understand them, yet I know almost nothing about myself. Who am I?)

The hilt of her Katana has four red claws facing the sheath and a light green and dark blue cloth folded as her hilts grip and a short black split piece of cloth where the chain connects at its end. The Tanto is identical except it is a quarter size of its Katana counterpart and has no split cloth on the end of its hilt.

Before Yoichi has the chance to unsheathe her blades, she is surprised to hear a man's voice break the night's silence. "Why are you so intrigued to find you have a Zanpakutō?"

Looking in all directions, Yoichi sees no one around. "Who's there?" As she rises unsteadily to her cold feet, she subconsciously reaches across her waist with her left hand for her Katana. (Whoa, I am so much taller than I last remember. I am obviously missing something.)

"Hello, I am right here. Not like there is anyone else near you." _(It's always amusing when a soul has never seen a talking animal before. To be fair though I don't know many who have.) _

Seeing no humans, Yoichi almost snaps her neck back to the cat and takes a step backwards in alarm. "Cat, was it you who just spoke?"

"Yes, so I will ask again. Why are you surprised to find that you have a Zanpakutō?"

She sees the feline's short toothed mouth move but is confused on whether this is typical or not. "Umm... Ok then…" (Maybe I hit my head too hard. I _do _have amnesia after all.) "I don't even know what a Zanpakutō is. I have somehow lost my memories. Can you tell me what you are talking about and where I am? Also, is it normal for animals to talk in this place? It seems like I have never heard one talk before." (At least not from when I was alive. But then again, I don't have many memories from that either.)

The cat looks sympathetically at Yoichi for a moment but ignores her questions. "Follow me and you will know everything you wish to in time. You are a danger to all that live here, and I oversee helping you find safety." Before Yoichi can question him further, the cat turns around and leaps into the bushes.

Confused yet curious, Yoichi's desire to find out more about herself and the supposed 'danger' she poses to this place, out-weighs the doubt she harbours about trusting enigmatic talking animals. (Not like I have a clue about what I was going to do out here anyways.)

Easily slipping into the new height difference when compared to her memories, Yoichi dashes after the sleek blur and into the shrubs, eager for answers.

Yoichi runs for over half an hour with nothing but dense forest in looming darkness. The scattered moonlight between each tree catches the sheen on the feline's sleek back barely guiding Yoichi further into the woods.

Finally, they come to a clearing near the edge of a canyon. Feeling only somewhat out of breath Yoichi deeply inhales the fresh air. She can hear water crashing far away below and birds squawking after fish. (So, there are other animals here. Wonder if they can talk too.) Her flesh creates chicken skin with the salty breeze howling through the crevice and she rubs her arms some more.

The cat yells from across the other side from an edge leading to a well-lit cave. "Leap across."

She is baffled by the request. Getting another spread of chicken skin Yoichi rubs her bare arms harder with fruitless results. Thinking about gravity and how far she thinks she can jump, she shakes her head at the notion. "Are you crazy? I cannot make that jump. It is like, 10 meters away. Not to mention; how the hell did you get across?" (What is wrong with this cat? Maybe it is stupid enough to think I am also some kind of talking cat that can leap extreme distances. Would this even be an extreme distance?)

The cat gives an exasperated sigh and shakes his head. _(I have seen what she can do but what can I expect if she has lost all recollection of her abilities? I guess she leaves me no choice.)_ In a cloud of white smoke, a very naked, tanned woman with long purple hair appears just where the cat had been and leaps towards her, easily breaching the large gap.

Too shocked to move Yoichi just stares as the nude woman soars towards her. Landing elegantly the woman's feet barely dig into the soft soil and she reaches for Yoichi's clothing. With a grip like steel, the shorter woman takes hold of the front of Yoichi's shirt and lower pants leg and throws her over her body.

Yoichi torpedos helplessly into the mouth of the cave and falls as gracefully as a sack of potatoes. She face-plants the floor and the momentum of the throw tumbles her into a rock wall. Landing upside-down, Yoichi then falls to the side and waits for her head to stop spinning.

With whirling vision, she sees a blurry stick figure version of purple hair and tanned skin sauntering towards her. Sitting up straight and backing away from the over powered, crazy, transforming cat, only causes rocks to dig further into Yoichi's back.

Yoichi holds one hand up in a stop motion and the other to her forehead in irritation. "You are either a cat which can change into a human or a human which can transform into a cat. Either way, you just threw me around 14 meters, with what I am pretty sure is in-human strength. So, mind telling me WHAT. THE. HELL. KITTY." Taking a breath Yoichi then continues with a growl, "Also what's up with your voice? I thought you were a dude."

Giving an amused smirk at Yoichi's dishevelled state and disbelief in her gender, the cat-thing revels in her discomfort. "How about we start over. My name is Yoruichi Shihōin, but just call me Yoruichi. I am originally human but can turn into a cat at will." She pauses and tries to see if the younger girl is catching up. "But enough about me what's your name cutie?" Winking as she said her last sentence Yoruichi squats to Yoichi's level with a sly grin.

Still angry at being treated as a rag doll by some psycho cat-person, Yoichi completely misses Yoruichi's flirting and glares predominantly at her face. "You can call me Fukashigi. Now for goodness sake turn back into a cat or put some clothes on and answer my questions- if you're even truly supposed to help me at all." Blushing furiously, Yoichi turns her head to the side to preserve what little modesty the other woman has left. Although with the glare she gave her, the image of Yoruichi's sculpted body is left burnt in her current memory. It really did not help that Yoruichi had squatted to be at her level either.

Thinking better than to push her luck with the death stare she had received, Yoruichi breathes out, expelling her ruefulness and, in a puff of thick white steam, turns back into a cat. She rolls her muscles as the other shape settles in and begins with her deep voiced explanation. "I am assuming you are quite confused at the moment so let's start with where you are." Fukashigi turns her head back to the cat and waits with an eager buzz. "You are in a place called the Soul Society. This, as you can guess, is where all souls go when people die. Unless the souls are corrupted or stay on earth too long then they have the potential to become what we call Hollows."

Yoichi's is about to speak when Yoruichi puts a padded paw to the girls mouth to silence her. "Questions later. First explanation;" Yoichi frowns at the contact but stays silent even when the soft mitt is removed. "Hollows are monsters created by the all-consuming feelings of despair and or hatred from the souls left behind or with those feelings already dormant. They search endlessly to devour the flesh and soul of other beings with power, including their own kind. Purely instinctive Hollows are the lowest kind of Hollow and are seen most commonly. Higher-powered Hollows have more of a consciousness although they mainly live in Hueco Mundo and can be just as brutal, if not more so. Hueco Mundo is the world where most Hollow kind live, heal and develop. A place between the World of the Living and here."

Yoruichi inclines her head as she thinks of the next topic then soon continues. "Right, now back to the Soul Society. Soul Reapers live, fight, collect data, train and socialise in the Seireitei. There are 13 court guard squads in the Seireitei and each represent an element of the Soul Reapers interests in keeping the balance of this universe equal, but more detail of that will be told later." After taking in a deep sigh Yoruichi tilts her head as she stares. "Any questions on this so far? You do look a little overwhelmed..."

Only just realising that her mouth has been half hanging open the whole time, Yoichi shuts it and swallows. From the gamy taste in her mouth she smacks her chops to test how parched she really is. The dusty brunette manages to croak, "First some water, then I have a lot more questions you better answer."

After a quick dash somewhere in the cave, Yoruichi comes back with a cup of delicious looking water balanced between her perfectly triangular ears. Snatching the glass, Yoichi gulps down the cool liquid and sighs in satisfaction as it refreshes her vitals.

Feeling rejuvenated Yoichi taps her fingers on the glass and pauses for a short moment with a troubled expression. "What was I doing lying in the middle of the road at night, what is the balance that the Soul Reapers must keep and why am _I_, of all people, a danger to the Soul Society?" (I don't feel very dangerous.)

Not expecting the girl's forwardness Yoruichi is a bit taken back. "Those are some good questions."

Fukashigi snaps, "What did you expect cat?"

_(She must still be grumpy from me throwing her and because it's late. What a child.)_ A frown passes over the cat face, but Yoruichi brushes off Fukashigis' snarky comment and continues. "You were lying in the street because you fainted from your travels. You were hopelessly searching for some accommodation for the night and this lead you to exhaustion. Soul Reapers make sure that Hollows do not consume too many souls so that the balance of Hollows and pure souls is kept, more or less, even. And you aren't a danger to the Soul Society," _(not yet, although with training maybe...)_ "just the souls which live in the area. You see, people with higher spiritual pressure, such as yourself, normally seek out the Seireitei or they seek you out to manage it and make you become an official Soul Reaper."

Pointy pebbles dig into Yoichi's back and arse as she shifts to a more comfortable position. Not finding one though, she thinks that no matter how tired she feels she would be better off standing. "What danger do I pose to the weaker souls? And so, you _are_ from the Seireitei?" She drags a hand down her face as she struggles to absorb all the information.

"The spiritual pressure you possess would overwhelm them and ultimately kill them. I'm not exactly from the Seireitei," _(Anymore.)_ "but I will explain that later. It's too long of a story to be told at this hour. Although I can say that it was no coincidence that I found you tonight." Following Yoichi's questioning look, Yoruichi briefly explains with a roll of her eyes, "This is because I have been following you for a while now. Before I approached you, I wanted to monitor how unstable your powers may be or become."

Almost interrupting, Yoichi in an alarmed tone asks, "You were stalking me? For how long?" (Couldn't she have just observed me in a safe place away from everyone without putting others in danger?)

"Hey hey hey. I would prefer to say I was _monitoring_ you. Not stalking. Gosh, I am not some sort of pervert. And it was only for two weeks. But whatever, when _monitoring_ you I found that you seemed to lose bits of your memory nearly every fourth day since the beginning of my observations. You would walk around trying to gather information from villagers on what memories you had lost during the last few days, but since you frequently moved around not many people had anything useful to say about yourself."

"How did you find me and why are you helping me?"

"Patience. I am getting to that Fukashigi. Every time you lost a part of your memory, it would be after you had blacked out. Just as you had earlier this evening. When blacked-out your unconsciousness let loose some serious spirit energy. Well at least serious enough to start affecting the residential souls. Every time you would blackout, the release of spirit energy would become more powerful and irate. Most likely creating longer lengths of time where you would not remember anything..."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"Not permanently, no. Everyone who was effected recovered pretty quickly after you had left the area."

"This all doesn't explain how you found me." -_- (Come on explain already)

"Oh, right. Almost every Soul Reaper or spiritually gifted soul can sense spiritual energy without being negatively affected. I am very experienced, so your meagre energy does not affect me." (That offends me for some reason.) "You released some in the area that seemed unusual and out of control, so I went to investigate and help."

"If you are no longer with the Seireitei then why are you keeping them from dealing with me?" Folding her arms Yoichi feels suspicious of Yoruichi's true intentions of helping her.

"Because I want to unlock your memory and I know that the department of research will not do you any favours with Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi in charge. He'll most likely treat you as a guinea-pig and not care if you don't come out alive." _(Perhaps we can use you if you are trained correctly instead.)_

A chill runs through Yoichi though she knows not why and frowns at the possibility of Yoruichi's scenario. "Well… I guess a thanks is in order as I truly have no idea how to solve my memory loss problem and would not want to be used as a lab rat. But, I have to ask, how can I trust anything you say?"

Yoruichi huffs in amusement and smiles at the youth's scepticalness. "You really can't, but you don't have any other good choices." Her fangs glisten. (Wow it is creepy when cats smile. Or at least when they try to.) "Your condition will only worsen and get you taken to be experimented on by Mayuri-taichō. Which I would say, is not worth the risk at all. Let us get started with more questions in the morning." Yoruichi's jaws stretch open revealing her tiny sharp white teeth and rough pink tongue. "From what I have observed you must be tired from your journey."

Seeing Yoruichi's languid cat stretch, Yoichi's weary body is reluctantly encouraged to agree. "Yeh I guess..." Yawning as well, Yoichi's adrenaline depletes, and she feels heavy and in desperate need of a lengthy sleep. "Where should I sleep? Obviously not back in the village, but is it safe here?"

"Well this cave was designed by me and a friend of mine to conceal spiritual pressure from the outside, so you will be fine to stay here. Follow me." Yoruichi heads deeper into the candle-lit cave, pausing every so often to wait for Yoichi as she is sluggish due to her fatigue and is frequently observing the cave walls.

As Yoichi follows, she sees that the cave is of light brown dirt and, as they go not much further, there is an extremely long and steep white marble stairwell leading down into the earth. Once around 35 meters along the stairs, Yoichi is surprised to find a massive clearing. It is about the size of 6 football stadiums with an artificial, yet realistic, sun and cloud spotted sky. The large grounds are of rocky hills, minimal trees and some scattered shrubs.

Still with about 100 meters left on the stairwell Yoichi decides to ask, "How is it that there such a massive area underground without it collapsing?"

"It's the wonders of having a brilliant scientist for a best friend." (That didn't answer my question. Talk about avoidance. Maybe it is too complicated, or she simply doesn't know.) "We had the idea of creating this for a hideout and training arena before our situation led us into hiding. Don't worry about that though it's all too complicated for what you need to know right now." Reaching the floor Yoruichi beckons Yoichi with her tail towards a single roomed wooden shack. "Come in and get some sleep."

(All these secretive 'need to know basis' things as unnerving me.) To her right in the old hovel Yoichi, in complete relief of her worn out body, sees a bed. Dragging herself on to it she feels that it is slightly dusty but falls almost instantly asleep regardless.

Without Yoichi's blissful knowledge, Yoruichi jumps onto the windowsill, bites down on strings and closes the black roman curtains, completely blocking the fake suns' rays.

As Yoichi hears the door squeak open, she stirs in her sleep but does not fully awaken. Yoruichi, being the one who entered through the door, mercilessly opens the blinds, letting harsh light beam onto Yoichi's face.

Groaning in distaste for being woken in such a fashion, or at all, Yoichi turns away from the window and closes her eyes tighter in rebellion. "Whyyyyyyy..." She complains. Grumbling into her pillow she tosses and turns but does not get up. "Idonnowannagetuppp..."

Excessively sweetly Yoruichi asks, "What was that Fukashigi~san?"

Yoichi lifts her head for a retort and Yoruichi gets a good look at her appearance. Her short hair is mousey, her face is pale, and she has dreary bags under her eyes.

The sloth speaks more clearly and with her eyes bolted shut. "I do not. Want. To. Get. UP." She collapses back in to bed and continues to ineffectually get comfortable again.

"I thought you had many, _many_ questions to ask me?" She then jumps on top of Yoichi's still cocooned body. But since Yoichi is not moving a muscle her patience wears thin. "Well I am going upstairs. See you when you can bother getting up..." _(I need to go back to the world of the living already. Kisuke might wonder where I am since had sent me on that little mission.)_

Yoruichi silently hops off the bed, but before she can reach the door Yoichi gives in to wakefulness. "WAIT. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. I'm up I'm up." She gradually rolls out of bed and shuffles like the elderly to join the golden eyed cat outside. Yoichi's brown hair is frizzled to be afro-like and because she slept in her dirty clothes from yesterday they are extremely rumpled.

Yoruichi chuckles at the fact that she could make a convincing zombie in this state. Yoichi hears the chuckle, but lets it pass as she is still half asleep even while standing. The black cat nudges her head to the right indicating for Yoichi to once again follow. Sleepy eyed, Yoichi trots along and sees that she is being led to a hot spring.

"This is where you will bathe for the morning and however long you have this condition. Also, the water has healing properties so perhaps it will make you recover even faster. Over there is a towel for you." The cat points at a folded fluffy blue square at the water's edge. "And your clothes are filthy, so I will have them ready for you once you are out. Just rap the towel around you if you're prudish and leave me with your clothes."

Yoichi grabs the plush towel and goes back to the shed to undress. (It will be excellent to be clean again.) She then folds her clothes in a compact bundle for Yoruichi to carry and wraps the towel around herself. When about to leave the shelter, Yoichi hesitates. She turns to her Zanpakutō, which rests beside her bed. Feeling uneasy at the thought of leaving her weapon behind she takes it with her. While Yoichi strides eagerly to bathe she drags her sheathed blades by their chain behind her.

_(If she knew the significance of her Zanpakutō I doubt she would ever treat them like that again.)_

Yoichi bends down and ties the cat-pack snugly around Yoruichi's lean upper body.

When the clothes become secure Yoruichi says, "See you in a couple hours or so."

"Hours?"

She sees Yoruichi briefly eye her Zanpakutō but begin to turn away with the little backpack of Yoichi's washing despite the urge inside of her to ponder on why Fukashigi would carry it everywhere even though she is safe.

Yoruichi stops and looks back at Fukashigi. "Yes. Trust me, once you get in, with the journey that you have been on, you will not want to leave. Many of those found in the Rukon districts don't have this luxury." Before Yoichi can voice questions on what the Rukon district is (She keeps interrupting me.), Yoruichi predicts her question and elaborates quickly. "There are different districts in Rukongai, numbered from 1 to 80 in each direction. This is where all souls who end up in the Soul Society first appear and then live. The lesser number your district the closer you are to the Soul Society's base, the Seireitei, and the safer it is."

Nodding groggily, Yoichi faces away from Yoruichi, gradually removes her towel and lowers herself into the steaming water. She sighs and enjoys the water so much that she almost forgets what Yoruichi has just said. Almost. She feels her muscles relax and wiggles happily knowing that she will be superbly clean by the end of the soak. (I did not realise I was so tense.) She dunks herself under the water and ruffles her hair free of the grime and revels in it slickness with the water surrounding her.

Satisfied with seeing Yoichi comfortable, Yoruichi scampers off to clean her clothes.

After nearly dosing off for the umpteenth time Yoichi decides that she has pruned enough in the translucent hot water. She does a quick scout of the shed and stairs to make sure Yoruichi has not come back and bounces out feeling refreshed and relaxed. She raps herself in the long light blue towel and grabs her Zanpakutō from the water's edge. She heads up the marble stairs that she has dubbed 'The Ever-Long Stairs' and is annoyed that her legs burn when reaching the top.

She continues past her discomfort and towards the mouth of the cave into a section on her right that she did not notice before. It is a small open apartment with a white tiled kitchen and three intricately carved hazel wooden doors embedded in the rock walls. (Maybe those doors lead to storage, but I swear this was not here yesterday.)

Not seeing Yoruichi anywhere, Yoichi looks to what might be behind the doors. The first one is a walk-in cupboard topped to the brim with canned and jarred goods, the second is cluttered with a large variety of weapons and the third a neat washing area which has something in its drier. As Yoichi enters the third doors room, curious with what is making the rumbling sound, the machine tumbles to a stop and she spots her much-needed clothes, washed, dry and folded on top of the washing machine. (Why the hell was this box making that noise for?)

Taking her clothes and swiftly changing, Yoichi feels they are a little stiff but after a bit of movement she knows they will completely loosen. She also feels safer with her weapons once again tied to her waist. Satisfied with the sensation of her softening clean clothes, she looks in the top loader drier and curiously takes out the finished clothes. Feeling that they are warm she chucks her damp towel in its place guessing that it will do something with it unaware that it needs to be turned on again.

Natural inquisitiveness takes her to look behind the plain door in the back of the room. (Maybe it's an inbuilt closet like the ones in the kitchen area?) She opens the thin white wooden door and is disappointed to find that it is simply a cramped bathroom. It has a plainly set out porcelain bathtub, glass encased shower and a sink. (Good to know… People here probably do not need toilets by using all their energy through spiritual stuff. Strange that I even remember what a toilet is. Though I wonder, what is this big clear rectangle tube? I will have to remember to ask Yoruichi when she comes back.) She quickly opens the draws and finds a brush. She combs through her wet hair and admires how she looks vibrant in the mirror on the wall. (Bet I look much better than yesterday. I was so tired.) Her eyes are no longer as pandered, and she has a soft glow about her sun kissed skin instead of its pale complexion earlier today.

After looking around in the kitchens facilities and what food they have, she decides to look outside the cave. It is a warm, blue-skied day. (I must say this view beats that dank old cave any day.) Taking in deep breaths of fresh air (It is so stuffy in there too.) Yoichi can still hear the birds and the rough waters below, except now she can see a lot more of her surroundings. She can see the low forest at the top of the crevice, that she ran through yesterday and the scarce shrubs that cling to the cliffs edge.

Thinking to last night, Yoichi still cannot fathom how Yoruichi instantly transformed from being a cat into a human, leapt across the extreme gap and threw her like a toy crashing into the cave. Yoichi may be fit but she knows she is no light weighted lady. She finds it incredible, especially for one as skinny and short as Yoruichi, to have been able to throw her so easily.

(Maybe I have greatly underestimated the possibilities and depth in the powers of a Shinigami.)

Shaking her head Yoichi turns to go back inside but pauses as she hears Yoruichi shout. "Good you are finally done. You took so long I went to visit Urahara's shop in the world of the living." _(Good thing I gave him an update. His inventions have been slowing down. Now he has a new interest.)_

With this, Yoichi turns to face her new acquaintances voice. "I won't even ask about where that is yet as my head is filled with more urgent questions at the moment. Come down here so you can answer them. I think I have waited long enough."

"Fine, fine, you're no fun. Besides it is not my fault you took so long to get ready." Disappearing with a vwoosh sound, then reappearing right at the base of Yoichi's feet, Yoruichi acts as if she had not just teleported and strolls past Yoichi into the kitchen.

"Wha..?" Yoichi gapes like a fish but then straightens her expression, rolls her eyes and puts another question on her mentally kept 'ask later list'; A list which is getting unreasonably long for her tastes.

Yoruichi leaps onto the counter of the kitchen with her tail lightly twitching in delight to what she knows Yoichi oh-so-badly wishes to ask. "Before questions, first breakfast and tea. Oh oops," Yoruichi teases, "I mean lunch. Gosh you sure did take your sweet time."

Yoichi pouts the cat's antics and Yoruichi gives a light-hearted chuckle. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Answers and Plans**

**************************************  
After a quick meal and tea, the questions begin. "So, ask away." Yoruichi states with a lazy wave of her paw.

(OK, down to business.) "Right, first up, what is the place you found me in called, what was I doing when you were observing me and what is a Zanpakutō?"

Kitty nods. "Expected questions. All right, you were found in district 5 of the Western Rukongai. That areas name is Day Spa or Supahi as the locals call it. With what kind of clothes you have on, it's possible you came here from a lower numbered district since the very beginning. You were travelling and randomly searching for information. I don't know on what as I never got close enough, but I can only assume you didn't have all your memories when I first saw you. With that, maybe you were asking around for information on what memories you had lost. Animals are scarce in this world, except for birds, and seeing a cat would only cause unnecessary attention to me, so I kept at a safe distance and out of sight. I noticed the release of stronger than average spiritual pressure nearing about three of your blackouts ago. You seemed to get worse control over your spiritual powers when you slept or when you passed-out. So here we are, conversing to help you out for the greater good."

Nodding her head and absorbing the information like a damp sponge, Yoichi listens with intensity trying to trigger a memory. She feels a little familiar with the information but nothing solid. It is as if someone is telling her a dream that she had already long forgotten. She grasps at its slivers coaxing her mind to recall anything, but they are just out of reach. Yoichi frowns at the sensation but goes back to listening regardless as she figures she can ponder further on these issues later when she is left alone again.

"So now on to the Zanpakutō's. This is what the spirit of a Soul Reapers weapon is called. Every Zanpakutō is unique to each Soul Reaper and to become an official Reaper you must have one. They appear to you through dreams and/or visions to let you know when you are ready to wield them. When your spiritual pressure reaches a certain level, a Zanpakutō soul will bond with your own to be your companion on your journey as a Soul Reaper. They allow you access to their full potential and your own within due time, so you can be an effective Shinigami against Hollows."

"Through meditation, or Jinzen as it is also known, they help you eventually learn their name and access their release form to increase each other's powers. They only tell you their name though when they feel you are ready to handle their powers. You seemed to know your Zanpakutō, before your last blackout. I bet it's not happy about your amnesia now. To help your amnesia, first off you are going to find out its name. Whatever else it may tell you will help you find out more about yourself, as I doubt the amnesia will affect the semi-separate soul of your Zanpakutō. Hopefully this will stop your spirit energy fluctuating so much and get you back to normal."

"If I knew my Zanpakutō well before my previous black-outs wouldn't that mean knowing it again now wouldn't really make a difference and that the memory loss has affected it too?"

"Not necessarily. Your Zanpakutō now knows that the danger you are in is serious and may tell you something it was holding back beforehand." Yoruichi's petite shoulders shrug nonchalantly at the vagueness of her guess. "Perhaps to protect you or something."

Yoichi scoffs. "Right, and I would need protecting from what?" (I feel as if I can take care of myself.)

Yoruichi raises, an almost invisible, dark ash eyebrow at her attitude. "Only you and your Zanpakutō can discover that missing puzzle piece, as it was the one sheltering you."

"I guess talking with it will be imperative then. I do look forward to it. It seems intriguing. But it's kind of strange to get use to the idea that another soul is inside of me and that it possesses powers released through the form of a sword." (Though I guess that is just how things work around here.)

"I must agree that it does sound odd when you say it like that, although you are sort of new to all this information." _(Interesting perspective.)_

Eager for progress, Yoichi smiles with a burst of energy running through her. "So how do I get in contact with my Zanpakutō?"

"It is easy. Have it unsheathed near you and sit comfortably while concentrating on its' spirit energy. It's like meditating except with a lucid dream attached. That's why it's preferably called it Jinzen instead."

"To be honest lucid dreaming sounds awesome, but before I try I want all my questions answered from you."

"Of course. Of course. Just remember that the embodiment of your Zanpakutō may not look like you may imagine, and that no elemental thing can hurt you in your mind. Also, you can sense if something foreign is in your mind so don't worry when you get there if anything looks different from what you expect."

Yoichi is intrigued to what her Zanpakutō will look like. "Riiiiiiight, I will keep that in mind when going there." After a bit more thought Yoichi asks, "What will we do once my memory resurfaces?"

"As it is, I cannot hide you forever. I have been hiding for 110 years but only avoiding imprisonment because of my training for two centuries as squad 2's stealth captain and staying in the World of the Living." With an insignificant movement of her paw, symbolising the brushing away for the past events Yoruichi continues, "You will go through a three-year training program for beginner Soul Reapers and then at the final exam join one of the 13 court guard squads based on your strengths. In the Seireitei the training and learning never really ends because we exist for so long."

Getting over how old Yoruichi might be, in a body of a twenty-three-year-old fairly quickly, Yoichi's mind wonders yet again to other questions. "How long do souls live and will I ever see you again once I leave here?" She felt sick thinking that the first person who she might remember helping her, would never be seen again, after who knows how much longer in her company. It could be days, weeks or even months, but even so, Yoichi hopes to see the sassy cat-woman again. Even with her teasing she has been very helpful and kind in allowing her to stay here.

"You will find me somewhere sometime. As a sprite, or reaper, time means little in age as you grow older much, much slower than when you were alive. Souls that are not Shinigami often live to be more than 2000 years old. Although Soul Reapers have the same life span, many are lost before their time from fighting Hollows. When you are young, you age faster but when you get to around the physical age of 22 you pretty much stop aging unless you are dead for around seven hundred years and above. As you can guess I am physically much younger than I appear. I am actually, and don't tell anyone this, five hundred and twenty something. It'll be our little secret." She gives a playful wink. _(I don't remember exactly how old I am. It has been so long since I had even thought about it.)_

Once again Yoichi completely misses Yoruichi's flirtation and says in all seriousness, "Wow you must be very experienced. I wonder how old I am….." It bothers her not knowing something as simple as her death age, yet she can remember her name and how she died.

"We can't tell until you get your memories back because you could have died looking around 17 or younger. Who knows?" _(Mayuri would probably know, but there is no way we are going to ask him. Maybe Kisuke could find out if things get desperate.) _"Oh, and don't worry about when you get into the Seireitei. It's more like a military school than anything else and we can meet up on your days off. We could possibly meet in the world of the living at Urahara's shop sometime too."

"Yes, who is Urahara anyways and why can we not meet them here?

"He's my scientist friend I mentioned yesterday. We met while working at the Seireitei together. He sure is something…. This cave is for emergencies only. Having anyone risk being followed here is not ideal for its purposes." After a brief pause. "So, anything else you want to ask me?"

Once again suspicious of Yoruichi's seemingly good-natured intentions Yoichi wonders, (If she is no longer with the Seireitei and it is like the military for souls and she has been in hiding for so long then does this mean she is like a criminal? Does it really matter though? I should just focus on getting better than I can worry about these things.) With gleaming eyes Yoichi exclaims as if it were so obvious, "Of course. How did you teleport and leap so far today?"

The sleek cat straightens her posture as if preparing to give a lecture. "Soul Reapers can perform what they call a flash step or Shunpō. This is where you focus a certain amount of spiritual energy into the balls if your feet and legs and sprint. You can also use your spirit energy as a platform to stand in mid-air. Because this world has a high Reishi content you can do this easier here than in the world of the living, but the difference is not too great. Reishi, or spirit particles, are the main component material of souls and all spiritual matter. It is also what connects all living and spiritual things including the dimensions of Hueco Mundo, Hell, the Soul Society and the world of the living. It only seems like I 'teleported' because your spirit energy is not high enough to be able to follow my movements."

(I can fly with this?) "How come humans aren't aware of Reishi if it is around us all the time?"

"Only those with higher spirit energy can see or sense Reishi therefore not many of the living can see it because their mortal bodies weaken their spiritual powers."

"What happens to someone in the Soul Society if they die?

"They are reincarnated back to the World of The Living with no recollection of their soul state."

Feeling a little overwhelmed with all this knowledge Yoichi leans back in her chair with a hand on her forehead and huffs. "Wow, this is so much to take in."

"You'll be fine as long as you remember most of it."

Yoichi sighs. "Well, I cannot promise anything as I do not know when my next amnesia attack will be." Realising the truth of her statement briefly saddens her eyes, but Yoichi brushes the depression aside and continues. "Anyways, now we can get to the less important questions I suppose…. Where did the kitchen and doors come from? I swear they were not there yesterday."

"Because this is a secret hideout a rock wall rotates to conceal and reveal the kitchen and storage doors. The entrance leading to the stairs underground can also seal shut."

"Hmn this is a pretty cool secret base. It makes sense to have somewhere this private." (Wish I had my own, though I probably will be living here for a while. It will probably feel like home not soon after.) "Why are you always in your cat form and how do you turn into one?"

"I am in this form mostly for convenience. It conceals most of my spirit energy from Soul Reaper troops, I don't need to wear itchy clothes, I won't be accidentally recognised by anyone and it generally saves energy. The technique was taught to me by my uncle, Saito. He saw I had potential with the ability hidden throughout our genes and bestowed this knowledge upon me with high expectations to go far in the ranks of the Seireitei. As you can see I did exceptionally well but …well… I did become cast out as well. "

Sounding accepting of Yoruichi's right to keep her past from her Yoichi asks, "You won't explain what you meant by your last statement will you?"

"That story is for another time."

Pouting and crossing her arms, Yoichi accepts this and begrudgingly pleads, "Might you be able teach me to do that?"

"Well the cat form does run in our genes but maybe the technique can be accomplished with another species for you."

"Hmm I see. It is a big 'maybe' then if it only runs in your family."

"We have never tried to teach an outsider. It was forbidden. Although since I am already a disgrace. I might as well try to teach you someday."

"Really?! Thank you. Is a cat a set animal or can you choose?" She squeals in her mind. (How exciting.)

"Some of my family can turn into cats but that's limited as it is. Cats have been the only animal achievable."

"I think, if I could choose, I would like to become an eagle. They are my favourite animal." Yoichi's eyes widen, and she exclaims, "Oh, oh oh. I just said that. I remembered something. Wow. That's awesome. It feels good to know something else about myself." The buzz from remembering something excites Yoichi out if her previous sulking.

"Maybe you can start by saying the simple things like that to recover some basic memories. Possibly by writing a journal."

"Hey, maybe I will. Good suggestion." With a bow Yoichi feels like she can look forward to what she might learn in Yoruichi's care for the future.

"I will go get you a notebook when I go back to Urahara's shop."

"Thank you. And I hope I can be worthy of your teachings." Yoichi briefly thinks of what she can do if she has that ability, but snaps out of it and lifts her head as she wonders to another question. "So, here's my last listed question. What does Urahara's sell at his shop?"

Pouncing at the chance for fun Yoruichi deadpans, "Sex toys."

"Really?" Completely bewildered, Yoichi stares at Yoruichi's serious face with narrowed eyes. (Cats expressions are not something I can read.)

Yoruichi could not hold in her laughter and gasps out, "No of course not Hiō. I sleep there for goodness sake hahahaha." Her deep voice shakes the table and cave, as she laughs excessively over her joke.

Yoichi stops her gaping and gives Yoruichi an -_- look. Yoichi folds her arms and grumbles as a rock from the ceiling falls and hits her squarely on the head.

Yoruichi ignores Yoichi's seriousness and continues while still chuckling, "Nah, nah but really his shop is a candy store and where specific Soul Reapers go to get strangely engineered spiritual items that Urahara creates from time to time." (That doesn't even sound more reasonable.) Collecting herself Yoruichi adapts her usually strong tone, no longer giggling, although still smiling. "He used to specialise in the department of research division as their captain before Mayuri stepped in. So, he can't seem to stop inventing things. Although to many humans it's just an ordinary corner candy store." _(Even though it is in an alley way on the edge of town.)_

Yoichi's face softens. "Will we visit him if my black-outs won't stop since he is not with the Seireitei, nicer then that Kurosuchi-taichō and supposedly a brilliant scientist too?"

"Yes, but only once we have tried everything else. With your spirit energy lately, it wouldn't take long for the Seireitei to send troops to label you as a dangerous anomaly and want you captured, analysed and tested on." _(Probably after the experiments she would be put forever in the Maggots Nest.)_

"I hope we can avoid that at all costs," Yoichi laughs nervously. "He he he, well…. I am going to ponder on all if this and practice Jinzen so I can talk to my Zanpakutō soon. Thanks for answering all my questions and saving me Yoruichi." Yoichi rises from the kitchen chair and jogs down stairs towards the shed to think everything over. Her bare feet slap on the dusty stones below.

Yoruichi pauses at the first step of the Ever-Long Stairs and yells down with an echo, "See you when you're ready for training. You just got to be persistent with your Zanpakutō. Eventually it will connect with you."

With a curt nod in Yoruichi's direction Yoichi brims with excitement as she continues to walk down stairs to the shack. 


	5. Chapter 5

**First Contact ….. Again?**

After sorting her thoughts on Soul Reapers, how the Seireitei will make her a lab rat if she leaves this cave, Yoruichi's motives, the scientist Urahara, that she is dead, that she has powers, a spirit lives in her sword, there is a Hell and apparently this seems to be 'heaven' and that she has lost most of her memories, (I'm exhausted just thinking about all that.) Yoichi settles her buzzing mind to practice Jinzen. Sitting cross-legged on her bed and leaning against the wooden planks of her hut she calms herself down.

Taking slow and deep breaths, she places her Katana and Tanto on her lap and focuses on their faint vibrations gently seeping into her skin.

The vibrations gently increase and fill her body as her mind drifts through her subconscious towards her inner world. In the state of darkness travelling towards her inner world she waits to fully connect.

After a brief moment, Yoichi opens her eyes as the shock of ice water immediately drenches her to the core. As she quints through the downpour she holds a hand above her eyes and notices that there are many crocodile tooth shaped mountains with snowy tips all around her. She is balancing on the tallest among them with only one bare foot seated uncomfortably on its sharp tip. Yoichi dares to look down and sees that wild rapids crash at their base far, far below, separating the mountains around her.

She is taken by instant fear.

(OK well you should not have looked down. Idiot.) Through the large dark storm clouds and heavy hail and rain above, she can see glimpses of mountains that look just as below except instead of rapids in-between them, there is a blue sky, white clouds and bright sunlight streaming through. Before Yoichi thinks to become too frightened at the fact that she is balancing for her life on a precarious mountain in a blizzard, she reminds herself that this is all in her mind.

Although she knows this, she still finds it difficult to rationalise this fear when the ice stinging her face and her unstable footing feels so real.

An unfamiliar voice thunders from the clouds causing Yoichi to flinch as it angrily growls, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? HOW COULD YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME? ME. ME OF ALL PEOPLE?"

She also remembers that from this terrifying unknown voice, according to Yoruichi, there is nothing to fear, as it is her Zanpakutō. No matter how scary it may sound or look she is as much part of it as it is part of her. (I still doubt that he would not attack me for no good reason. He sounds pretty furious to me.)

Clinging to her arms for warmth as shards of ice freeze her body, Yoichi becomes distressed as she shouts against the wind, "I am so sorry. Honestly and truly. I have been blacking-out as you may know and in my most recent state of unconsciousness I forgot about you. Please forgive me."

_(She sounds so different now that she has forgotten so much. Is she really even my mistress anymore?)_ The voice, as if having a mood disorder goes monotonous. "I guess that is a valid excuse then. Since you have amnesia of me did you know the weather and landscape around here are not normally this way?"

(What's up with the sudden topic change…?) Taken back by his changeability, Yoichi decides to roll with it and shouts, "As you assume, I have no recollection of this place, so no I didn't. What is it usually like?"

_(So polite and formal. I do not know if I can get use to this. We used to be so close.)_ Wistfully his voice booms, "There…. normally there are white clouds which are not blown around as wickedly as they are now. On most days you can jump from one to the other without falling through. They are speeding so fast now and if you jump, you will fall. Trust me I have tried and landing on these mountains or in the rapids is not ideal. Something has definitely not been right for a while now. I have never seen this kind of extreme reaction. Maybe it is because of your amnesia….." He pauses then continues, "The mountains are normally merely small bumps which are smoothly curved and have short grass and white spring flowers covering them…. Not snow….no…. not ever snow. Or hail for that matter..." Seemingly speaking the last bit to himself the voice drifts away in the howling wind. _(I wonder how many more times I will have to explain this to her.) _

Now that the voice has stopped, the hail clattering down the extreme steepness of the mountains and the rushing wind is all that fills the baron place.

Swaying, Yoichi is filled with unease as she is reminded where she is standing and pleads to the voice, "I know the weather and mountains are acting strange, but can you please help me not fall?" At the end of her sentence, she feels her centre of gravity tilt dramatically with a strong gust and the world begins spinning. Screaming with her eyes shut, towards what she expects to be pain and possible death in the rapids and barbed rocks below, Yoichi torpedos off the peak.

About to be impaled against the side of the mountains sharpened rocks, Yoichi feels warmth instead of pain.

Opening her eyes, she sees nothing but darkness. Thinking she might be dead….. again, she reaches out to the gloom. Instead of nothing she feels a velvet material enclosed all around her. Realising she is being held and not thrown into limbo, Yoichi's heart settles and she takes deep breaths. Having her heart no longer beating like a stampeding elephant herd, Yoichi relaxes into the hold. Feeling unexpectedly drowsy after the adrenaline rush she falls asleep.

Waking up, Yoichi now understands that falling asleep inside her mind means waking up in reality. With a stiff neck she gradually turns her head from left to right and then stretches her arms and legs out of being crossed for so long. "How long have I been sitting here for?" As expected, she did not receive an answer and so grabs her Zanpakutō to go tell Yoruichi what a bizarre experience she has had in her soul-scape.

Quickly reaching the top of the Ever-Long stairs, Yoichi cannot see Yoruichi anywhere yet again. Going to the entrance of the cave she is relieved to see that it is still afternoon, but still is surprised she was in her mind for approximately an hour and a half. "My goodness I was in my mind for that long?" (I have to stop talking to myself out loud. I sound crazy.) Yoichi feels glad that it is not too late because she wants to see her Zanpakutō again. (I wonder what the time conversion is for in my mind compared to reality.)

Deciding to have a short rest and some food Yoichi jogs to the kitchen.

Having a cup of orange juice in one hand and a ham sandwich in the other, she runs down the Ever-Long Stairs on the way to her wooden shack. As she speeds dangerously down the stairs Yoichi huffs in displeasure at the fact that she must go so far down to get to her temporary home.

Eventually she rationalises that it will be good exercise despite her laziness. (I think it would be a good idea to ask Yoruichi to teach me the flash step thingy tomorrow.) With thoughts on the possibilities of using such a speed-based technique, Yoichi reaches the bottom of the stairs and finishes her sandwich in what she thinks to be no time. Happy that she is no longer starving Yoichi decides to have a go at Kendo as something to do while she waits for the cat to come home.

Unsheathing her long sword, from her right hip, Yoichi feels the eerie familiarity of gripping such a weapon. She observes that the thinnish silver sword has a florescent blue glow in the middle of its' blade and when Yoichi swings it around, she is in awe as the light lags with her movements. (It's so pretty.)

However, she feels like she should be doing something with the dagger and chain, it looks like such an odd accessory that Yoichi tries to figure what. Unsheathing it as well, the young woman swings it round in her right hand by its chain and, with the other, holds the sword and practices jabs and swipes. (Geeze and here I thought it would break. Maybe it is a special kind of glass?)

The hold feels natural for her and she smiles. (Surprisingly comfortable. I wonder how long I have practiced Kendo in the past to be this relaxed with these specific blades.) When muscle memory takes over, Yoichi feels impressed that she can handle her Zanpakutō at all. She guesses that in addition to when she was alive she must have practised for many years. (Maybe swordplay was a survival necessity not only when I was alive but here against the Hollows as well?)

After splitting Kendo, exercise and small breaks between two hours, Yoichi decides to have another bath.

Thinking over the experience from Jinzen, the brunette worries that the next time she goes back inside her mind she will fall again. Remembering that she was caught before eases her mind. But even with knowing that she will be saved again if she cannot handle herself, Yoichi is still anxious about the heights. She decides to tell Yoruichi of her experience with her Zanpakutō tomorrow because she has not returned even now.

Refreshed Yoichi moves from the hot spring in the shack to find some white florally decorated pyjamas left for her on the bedside chair. Although squeaky clean she feels irritated that she has no shoes to stop the dirt clinging to her feet.

Once dressed, she leaves the shack and drags herself upstairs to eat dinner. (I think I might have exhausted myself from doing Jinzen and training more than I thought. Perhaps this is a symptom of my condition; getting tired easily. Or maybe I really have had a rough time before Yoruichi found me. Probably didn't eat food like this every day either.)

Even though Yoichi goes to bed with mental and physical exhaustion, she feels happy with the progress of today and that she is no longer hungry. To her relief, when crawling into bed, she notices that it has softened as she has slept in it once already. With the reassurance of her sword beside her and the long chain and Tanto on the floor, Yoichi drifts to sleep.

Deep into her REM cycle, Yoichi finds herself back into her mind space except she feels more relaxed and there are no wind, hail or storm clouds. (Everything must be calmer because I am asleep. Now this would make some sort of good thing to experiment on wouldn't it?)

Yoichi sees that she is yet again on the tip of one of the crocodile toothed mountains and shivers at the possibility of falling again. Even though the pointed mountains surrounding her have not changed and the temperature is still in the negatives, the water has risen to be only a metre below her and is motionless, reflecting the stars from the sky-like floor of the mountains above. "It sure is peaceful and beautiful when I am dreaming."

Yoichi's Zanpakutō decides to speak up from an unknown point in the area. "I am surprised you came back after what happened last time. At least you are still determined." _(If she wasn't she may never recover.)_

(I fell asleep. I didn't come here willingly you know. I better not say that though. I would have come again tomorrow anyways.)

Not knowing of Yoichi's private thoughts, the Zanpakutō continues. "You know, since this is in your mind, you can control a little of the surroundings to your advantage." He was aware of her arrival the whole time of her observations, but he let her look because he was curious and had hope that she would remember something. To his disappointment he realises that with her expressions came the awe of not seeing such a magnificent sight before.

Flinching Yoichi is startled again by the booming voice from across the underwater mountains and says, her voice shaking a little with the fright, "Oh yes of…of course. You saved me. Thank you so much. I was terrified."

"You are welcome, but you know I am part of you as much as you are part of me. Our survival is connected. Without you there would be no me. I cannot survive without a Shinigami." _(She would not have died from the fall but seeing her so scared and lost like before…was unbearable.)_

"Well, even so, I cannot be grateful enough." Yoichi pauses thinking of what her Zanpakutō said and then asks, "How can I use this control?" She tries to not let her eagerness show, but fails seeing as she is desperate to find out how not to fall, to who knows what end, off the mountain again if she comes back when awake tomorrow.

"Just focus on what you want to do and in time it will once again become natural for you. You did not have any trouble before you forgot…" Even though his voice is clear and calm, it has a tinge of sadness to its ending.

Feeling the rippling sadness and grief of the loss of her memories, Yoichi notices rain in the distance approaching. Not knowing how or if she can control the rainfall, it keeps coming and washes over them. Through the hushing straight rain, Yoichi spots her Zanpakutō sitting on a mountain tip in the distance. She sees that he is sitting cross-legged on an invisible floor. (Geesh he looks a bit like a traditional grim reaper.)

He is dressed in a long black hooded cloak with porcelain white skeletal-like hands protruding from his sleeves. "Looks like our time is up once again …."

Yoichi wonders how he knows this when a blinding light engulfs her vision.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jinzen Exploration**

The black cat comes to wake up Yoichi early, as she thinks to recommend for her to focus more on her Zanpakutō today. Wondering if she had made any progress, Yoruichi opens the blinds and cheerfully says, "Wakey, wakey rise and shining~."

Seeing what the brightness in her dream was, Yoichi groans. "Again, with the early wakeup call." Not really feeling tired, as she went to bed early, Yoichi still complains because she had wanted to talk with her Zanpakutō more in the nice weathered type of mind-space.

The cat jumps on the side table and leans forward. "Did you get anywhere talking to your Zanpakutō yesterday?"

Yoichi sits up with a bounce squeaking the beds old springs and wipes at her rough eyes. "I don't really think so. It was intense. I will talk to you about it over breakfast though, it is quite a long story. By the way, is it normal to spend around an hour and a half of real time in your soul space when you are not asleep?"

Yoruichi hesitates before she says, "…. To be honest no. No, it's not. It's common to stay for maybe half an hour max, but never one and a half. Although I do know, that time goes much faster in your mind then in the real world. A lot must have happened. If my math is correct, I think it has been proven that an hour and a half in reality is around two hours and twenty minutes in the mind. How did you feel after your long discussion?"

"Considering I fell off a cliff before I woke up, I'd say I will be more confident that I will be able to handle my minds weirdness a lot better next time." Yoichi pauses to see Yoruichi's fuzzy face contort in confusion and concern. She giggles at her reaction. "I also had a dream about him last night, but I will tell you later. Wait upstairs, k?"

Giving a roll of her eyes Yoruichi complies and strolls outside.

After Yoruichi's tail disappears through the doorway, Yoichi hops out of bed to get ready. Getting dressed she feels excited that she will be conversing so much more frequently with her Zanpakutō now that the first contact has been tackled. Running up the stairs she remembers to ask Yoruichi about possibly learning flash step.

Puffing Yoichi wobbles towards Yoruichi as she had rushed too eagerly when climbing the Ever-Long Stairs. Yoruichi is already lounged on the kitchen table enjoying a bowl of milk.

Sitting down in a chair in front of Yoruichi, Yoichi gives a quick ponder to how she must have fetched the milk very quickly and in the nude. She shakes her head to stop herself from thinking about Yoruichi naked again. "Before I tell you allllll about my experience I must ask; can you teach me Shunpō?"

"Yes, I will, but only when we have deemed your spiritual pressure safe enough to control it properly. Even now it's fluctuating badly, but I assume you cannot feel it?"

Shrugging Yoichi says. "No, I can't." She waves her hand flaccidly in reference to the spiritual side of her powers then sheepishly she admits, "I really just take your word for it when it comes to the spiritual stuff."

Yoruichi sighs with a paw to her forehead, as if a headache is coming on. "Fukashigi you got to at least try to sense it otherwise you might not know how to use your powers properly when they come back to you. Also, you are made of spirit particles, everything here is. It is crucial you learn these things."

"I will try, I guess…." (It has only been a day or two since I have started training. Give me a break.) Not really knowing how to even start doing that though, Yoichi decides that the issue of her mind-scape adventures would be a more pressing matter right now. Ignoring further distracting thoughts, Yoichi explains her meditation vision and lucid dream.

Yoruichi had remained unspoken during the explanation, merely nodding for when Yoichi took pauses so that she would continue. After everything was clarified, Yoichi is dying from Yoruichi's pondering silence, so she impatiently asks, "Have any questions?"

After another small pause Yoruichi says, "No questions, only advice. You will have to keep trying, as I know you will. Ask to get a closer look at him and possibly his name. To have his name is very important because when you have it we can start progress on helping your amnesia. You may wonder what the hurry is, but we are rushing because we do not know when you will lose more memory next. Also, your description of your mindscape is very interesting."

"What does yours look like?"

"Since I am no longer with the Seireitei I do not consider myself a soul reaper and therefore rarely converse or use my Zanpakutō. But I prefer using my Kidō and Hakudō anyway."

(What she said did not even answer my question. Great more secrets. Hmph.) Yoichi speaks with a formal tone regardless of her thoughts, "I understand and shall go into Jinzen to try and get more information out of my Zanpakutō. I think he will be up for a good chat. Also, I have to ask; where the hell do you go every afternoon and night?"

"I go to Kisuke Urahara's shop to ask him about your condition and how to solve it and since he has room I mostly sleep there. Not that I take up much space but when I sleep I turn back into a human, which I am trying to fix. Funnily enough it does not happen when I am unconscious though. It is good that you keep trying rather than vanishing after the deterring events in your soul-scape. You will progress a lot more with your Zanpakutō if you are persistent with him. Maybe even before you go there prepare what you want to ask him."

"I will, thanks Yoruichi. If you sleep at Urahara's what were you doing in the Soul Society when you found me?"

"No problems Fukashigi. I was getting some high-tech information for Kisuke's research. It was very important, so while you slept yesterday I quickly completed my mission/favour to him. I do not do these things often, but he said he owes me one, so it was worth it."

"Oh, well, thank you for putting your curiosity in me first. I guess I will get back to practicing Jinzen soon. And I will ask you about this 'important high-tech information' that you collected later. I am way too excited to find out more about myself, so I will see you tomorrow then."

"Set an alarm so you remember to eat this time. It is important that you do considering your condition. You will need all the strength you can get."

"I would, but I don't have a way to do so. Do you have a way I can do this?"

After a big meal and Yoruichi explaining how to use the simple analogue clock and its' alarm, Yoichi goes back down stairs to prepare questions and practice Jinzen. Sitting on her bed once again and setting the alarm, she feels more determined to find out further information about her Zanpakutō and herself.

With her unsheathed Zanpakutō's on her lap, Fukashigi psychologically prepares herself for the cliffs and calmly drifts towards her inner world. Once more among the blizzard and on the mountain tops, Yoichi immediately focuses on wanting to create a platform just as her Zanpakutō told her she could do last night.

Slowly she feels control taking hold over her balance and she feels as if she is standing on a flat and stable surface. Despite the freezing cold whipping around her face, Yoichi almost squeals aloud, delighted that she has accomplished something spiritually in her mind. She then timidly hops on the spot, amazed at the invisible flooring she had created so easily. When she did this, she felt warmth and realises the sun has come out a little more between the clouds and mountains from the storm. She now comprehends that depending on her mood she can make subtle changes to the weather just as she did last night in mourning her lost memories.

With new found excitement, Yoichi yells through the storm, "Hey Zanpakutō, you out there?"

All he says is, "Yes." Although Yoichi can tell that he is just as happy and proud that she has accomplish this small feat with only a little direction. She found the feeling instinctual.

"Well come on then, I want to see you."

Warily he asks, "Are you sure?"

"Yes of course I am. Please I will not be scared. I know with whatever you look like I will not be scared. Besides, you have saved me once already. I have nothing to fear from someone who lives to protect me." As she searches the mountains edge, a hooded figure cloaked in black appears on a mountain nearby. Knowing now that she can create invisible walkways, Fukashigi tiptoes above the rapids, mountains and against the strong winds towards her Zanpakutō.

Three meters away and she can see, by her Zanpakutō's slightly concave posture, that he is uneasy about revealing his appearance even at this distance. "I cannot and do not want you to force yourself to show me what you look like, but if you won't do that will you at least tell me your name? If you can't, I must say that I am running out of patience because I do not know when more amnesia will take you away from me again."

"I know you do not know this but asking for my name is an even bigger request then simply looking at my appearance. I will show you my form soon, just not this instant." Being this close to her Zanpakutō Yoichi can now hear his light and deep tones of expression, whereas before at the very large distance, he seemed to sound monotonous.

A bit disheartened Yoichi asks. "Why can you not tell me your name? Am I not worthy of knowing it anymore?" She tightens her hold around her body in futility as the weather seems to increase its freezing nature. (Probably because of the constantly falling slushy snow.)

He straightens his posture but not enough for Fukashigi to see his face from under the heavy hood. Rain trickles off it in beads and frosts around him. She can see that he is only a centimetre or two taller than herself. "You were worthy with the experience and knowledge you had before your amnesia. Your hidden powers that you have, had become too much for you to handle alone in the beginning, so deeming you worthy at that moment, I helped. Now I fear without the knowledge of my name, your powers are overwhelming your body and are desperately searching for a form of release and causing even more memory loss from the original cause. But I can't tell you it no matter how much I wish to. It is an unspoken rule with all Zanpakutō that you must be at an assured point before it can be revealed." Pause. "Your first amnesia attack came during a day without a blackout, but because we did not have anyone to help us or any idea how to deal with them you became worse. Eventually this led to weeks of knowledge locked away and now many years. Because you lost knowledge of me, I assume the blackout before last, seemingly your whole life except your name has now been forgotten. I am allowing myself an educated guess of this because that day I felt extreme pain through my entire being. Although at the time I did not know specifically what had happened. Knowing of your severe amnesia now, it all makes sense."

"Good guess but interestingly enough I do remember how I died and a bit of my living life."

_(Fascinating. What could this all mean?)_ "You better wake up. Your alarm is going off."

Making a note to ask how he does that, Yoichi quickly jumps from her bed and heads off to get something to eat. Coming back to her shed as fast as she can, Yoichi thought ahead and brings food for her dinner so that she will not have to make an extra trip with the next alarm. Going into her trance again Yoichi sees her Zanpakutō standing in mid-air and closer to her than compared to where he was before.

Still not accustomed to the blizzard continuously whirling around her, Yoichi shivers violently. Pushing past the extreme cold Fukashigi stutters a little as she begins with asking, "H..How ddo you n..know when I am going to wake up before I do? (Gosh it is so _damn_ _freezing_. Get over the cold Yoichi. Come on.) (That's it. I know.) Face lighting up with the idea, Yoichi tries to control different platforms all at once so that she can stop the cold tornado of stinging ice needles surrounding her.

He explains in monotone, "I know because your subconscious tells me these things before it tells you." All the while, with curious eyes he examines Yoichi's face of concentration. He is proud that she can figure something like this out. Not to mention that he expects her to achieve this small feat. _(She has always had strong determination to get what she wants.)_

Succeeding in creating a large invisible and curved platform in front of her, where the wind and hail is coming from, Yoichi happily says to her Zanpakutō. "Can you feel that Zanpakutō? I stopped the wind and hail. I am getting the hang of this place after all. Maybe one day I will even be able to forcibly change the environment to what it was before all this amnesia stuff." While waving her hand about her state of mind, Yoichi spots the glittering orange of her Zanpakutō's slitted eyes. She stares, entranced by the flashes of orange and yellow until her Zanpakutō sneakily lifts his hand to cover more of his face with his hood. Continuing Yoichi says encouragingly. "Right…. So, you ready to show me what you look like? You honestly have nothing to fear from me, we cannot separate even if I find your form scary. Please will you trust me?"

With a pain scattered voice he says. "You have lost your memories therefore what you were like. How can I trust someone who cannot even trust themselves?" _(You are not the same. We have been through so much and now all that is GONE. What if with who you are now you reject me?)_

"Well the only way to find out is to try. I am pretty sure I didn't trust you the first time we met yet look how that turned out." She smiles for an attempt at positivity.

Having his resolve weaken the Zanpakutō says. "That….that is a very good point. Ok, fine I will trust you. Do not disappoint me Yoichi-chan." (What the hell does he mean by that? Does he honestly expect me to run away?) As he said this, he commences to undo the black ribbon holding the long cloak on his shoulders and releases it. The heavy robe falls and sinks down into the rapids below, but he seems unperturbed by losing it.

Distracted by being a mother hen, Yoichi follows the clothing's descent as it quickly submerges into the dark blue rapids. "Won't you be cold losing your cloak?"

"This world's weather does not affect me harshly, as I currently have more control over it than you. Do not worry about me. I worry for you though. You may have created a barrier between us and the storm, but it is still around minus three as of now. Look up."

Following the direction, he discreetly points to, Yoichi sees his coat drifting through the storm clouds towards her. As it lands on her shoulders, Yoichi feels the love that her Zanpakutō has for her and sees more of the clouds above disappear and the hail become lighter. In examining the material, Yoichi sees that it lined with deep purple velvet and has small yet sturdy black and blue snake scales covering its exterior.

Not being able to see him too well in the dark grey sky except for his shining eyes, Yoichi walks closer on her invisible platforms feeling both confident and comfortable. Only a meter away, she sees that he is wearing long black pants, has no top on and a large snake-like tattoo wrapped around his right arm and torso. He is slim and toned with unnaturally porcelain white skin and very sharp and long deep blood red nails which look like claws. His layered and jagged jet-black hair is set in loosely scattered braids.

Despite having had his hooded cloak his hair sticks to his face and shoulders due to the environments almost constant rain. Yoichi also sees that his pants are like hers except they are not as over-sized and look more like a skirt when he stands with his legs together. A white belt holds up his pants and come up to just below his navel. Movement behind her Zanpakutō catches her studious eye and she is surprised to see that it is a light grey wolf tail lazily swishing back and forth. (So, my Zanpakutō is a dog themed creature…with a snake tattoo? I wonder what other Zanpakutō look like to their masters.)

With narrowed vibrant ginger snake eyes, he studies Yoichi's expression as she continues to examine his appearance. He subtly shifts from one foot to the other just like his soaked tail. Although he I obviously uncomfortable with being the centre of attention for so long he does not move away. Yoichi continues studying his appearance, not noticing his discomfort but pauses when she thinks she sees the tattoo move. Yoichi mumbles, "It's just the storm getting in the way of my observations."

The Zanpakutō hears her murmur but ignores troubling Yoichi so she can continue undisturbed. The tattoo is of a realistic black and grey chain-decorated snake. Although Yoichi notices that this is no ordinary snake as it has tiny light grey dog-ears and white crosses where the eyes should be. It also has a slightly rounded head with an unnaturally wide gaping mouth, as if attacking. It has yellow needle-like fangs which are each tipped with blood red liquid spiralling deep inside like some horrific blender. Amongst the needles a long misty white tongue which has a pure white split tip is whipping out, reaching to taste the next victim.

Answering her previous mutter, the Zanpakutō says with some humour, "If you were wondering why the 'tattoo' moves and why it is so detailed, it is because it is alive."

(Alive? Is he serious?) Surprised Yoichi looks into his gleaming eyes to see if he is telling the truth and sees that while he talks his light blue tongue is delicately split and that he has larger than average canine teeth.

The Zanpakutō, still looks directly at Yoichi but has his eyes glaze over as he says, " come out and play, Yoichi wants to meet you. No, no arguing, she has been patient with me and now it is your turn. No, your tattoo form is not enough, she wants to see the physically formed you." Blinking rapidly and looking away then back to Yoichi he says, "Sorry about that, but he is not named for nothing." The Zanpakutō breathes in deeply, closes his eyes and allows the dog snake or Dake to leave his body.

(I cannot understand what the thing is called. Every time the Zanpakutō speaks its name it gets all static-y for me. How strange.)

Yoichi watches in awe as the tattoo seems to grossly inflate and wriggle, breaking out of a thin layer of the Zanpakutō's flesh until it becomes a separate entity. A light shade of tanned skin and slight dip is all that remains on her Zanpakutō as proof of where the snake dog had just been.

The Dake emerges with a hiss and nod in greeting towards Yoichi. His tiny ears twitch as he 'sees' Yoichi then leans away from her. Seeing that it is tilting away, Yoichi is about to ask if he does not like her but stops short as she notices with wide eyes that he is rearing himself to attack. The Dake quickly thrusts forward.

Noticing that Yoichi is frightened and jerking away, the Zanpakutō holds onto the Dake's tail as he launches mid-air just barely stopping him from chomping into Yoichi's shoulder. The creatures bloody saliva dollops on Yoichi's shoulder but she stays frozen from adrenaline not noticing the congealing liquid.

In her petrified state the Zanpakutō explains, "He is a bit of a sadistic bastard. But that is as his power requires of him to be. So, he tends to want to bite you often."

"Wha…. what does his power have to do with him wanting to harm me?"

"Oh no, not harm you, quite the opposite in fact. His bite would do you good. You see this?" The Zanpakutō opens the Dake's mouth wide and points at the blood like liquid dripping from his jaws, which trails down his arm. Still shocked Yoichi merely nods. "Well that is his saliva. It is something that heals you very fast. So, when he senses you are injured he will instinctively try to bite you to inject some. When he bites you, it does not feel painful because of its intense healing properties, but you will feel a slight sting and tingle upon his numerous fangs entrance. Since he senses your amnesia I am guessing he wants to try and help, although I doubt it would."

"Ok, but wouldn't that be bad if he somehow bit an enemy?"

"That's the true beauty of his power. Oh, sorry times up. Goodb….." Yoichi's Zanpakutō is cut off by a loud buzzing noise next to her ear.

Sighing Yoichi sees the dusty ceiling of her wooden shack and sits up with her heart beating to get out of her chest. Even though it is the only clock she has, Yoichi thinks she might ask Yoruichi to get her a different one because waking up with such a loud buzzing scares her awake instead of pleasantly breaking her from her slumber-like Jinzen.

(What was he going to say that things poisonous saliva does?) As she becomes fully alert, she feels her stomach rumbling. Glancing at the clock she sees it is already 6:30pm and decides to eat her pre-made plain rice with buttered fish for dinner.

She thinks it is satisfying enough, but she did not eat all the bread supplied. She did not seem to think she was very keen on this type of food the Soul Society provides. (Although it's not as if I remember what the food tasted like after I died. Bloody amnesia.) Yoichi sets the alarm for in an hour's time and ponders on what remaining sword skills she has.

While washing the dishes from dinner, Yoichi thinks to what she will do later today. (I will go practice my Katana techniques and do some exercise before leaving to see my Zanpakutō again. Maybe I will have some muscle memory intact from my time in the Soul Society.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Gradual Remembrance and Discovery**

Once changed into her regular clothes, Yoichi does some stretches and warm-ups before heading out to train. While doing stabs and swipes with her sword and twirling the Tanto by his clear chain at the same time, Yoichi feels the ease of the movements gradually coming back. (Warming up seems to do wonders.)

Yoichi tries to push her skills harder and faster ecstatic that her bodies muscle memory is still intact. She sees the effortlessness of which she practices all the blades techniques and wonders of her past. (What in the world am I doing in this place? Who am I?)

An early memory flashes in her mind with a buzz of excited revelation.

**Beginning of an Ally **

Yoichi is seven, a year older from arriving in the Rukongai, and spends her mornings scavenging for food as she has noticed that her hunger seems to be frequently growing. On this day she is passing through a scarcely housed village when she comes across two waring raider clans. She crouches and hides behind a hut as she hears the groups swords clash violently. She wants to peek at them but is afraid she will be spotted. (Ooooh lucky me. Maybe I can get stuff to trade. I will have to be careful.)

It is good that she is not staring as it is a horrific sight. Nearly every member on both sides has been slaughtered just for territory rights. The floor is a mess of bloody bodies clutching rusty swords and dressed in rags. The grounds morbid decor makes it harder for those who remain to fight without tripping as their fallen comrades and enemies seem to curse them even in their second death.

Yoichi manages an impulsively quick peek at them to see how much longer she will have to wait. She finds that seeing profuse amounts of blood does not bother her anymore, only the remaining nightmares of her memories when she was dying do. Four brute dualists remain, however through the matted and fresh blood on their bodies and loin cloths it is unclear what men are on who's side. Not that Yoichi cares. She just wants it to end so she can see if they have anything good on them. (Maybe I can get a few weapons.) She can see a round six hopeless Katanas scattered about the corpses. She misses the feeling of a blade in her hands.

Yoichi has been fortunate so far not to face any of the territories half-hazardously organised clans. The scariest thing about living in this area is that the raider groups would always be bloodthirsty and vengeful. If you did any trivial thing to upset them, they would take the time, even if its many years, to hunt you down and kill or torture you to death. Yoichi overheard the tragic stories from the times she hid from approaching adults. Due to her size she has had the advantage of speed and when it comes to hiding and listening for information, but not strength or escaping.

The second last man stabs his opponent through the stomach and even though that man is slumped in defeat and leaning on his murder he does one more desperate attack and slices his killers throat wide open. The fatal slice spirts blood to rain over them both. The remaining men collapse to the floor and bleed to death around the numerous chopped bodies of fallen friends and foes.

Scanning the surrounding trees, shrubs and huts Yoichi waits a few moments for them to die before scampering out to search the cadavers. There is nothing wrong with being too careful. Yoichi has seen many of the rasher children and adults meet their doom at the hands of carelessness. She is not the only scavenger, especially in the poor district she lives around.

After trying hard not to get her hands covered with the gore, she still manages to have them splotched in sticky red by the end of her search. She hasn't found much. Just a few clean-ish rags, rusted weapons and a morsel of food. She sighs as she looks at what she has gathered. (I should have gone out earlier to see if I could get one to talk about where their base was before they died. If I did then I might have found something worthwhile. But maybe with a polish I could trade these weapons.) Trading is risky business because she is merely a child and the beasts buying such weapons, more often than not, try to forcibly steal from her instead of obeying the common courtesy that sustains her business.

She stands from squatting over the man who she found food from and is about to turn to leave when a particularly shiny blade catches her eye. She hops over the bodies and tries to avoid the puddles of blood, but feels it cling to her bare feet regardless. Cleanliness is one of the hardest things to maintain when living in such poor conditions.

She shoves the dead man's torso up to find a particularly well-kept Katana and its sheath covered in blood beside it. (Oh, what a find. I may be able to get a few days' worth of food from this. Or should I keep it? Hmm. We will see. If I can get a decent amount of food from the other swords maybe I can keep this one for defence.)

She skips back to her temporary home with as many of the weapons as she can carry in one of the particularly big cloths that she found. She places her treasures to be hidden under some floor boards but keeps the best Katana in her arms as she sleeps.

Waking up in the middle of the night with a pounding heart and cold sweat was common for little Yoichi and it usually came with confusion and flashes of memories that she would rather forget. Tonight, waking in her emotionally wrapped state was no different, but this time something was peculiar about the reasoning.

She blinks many times and widens her eyes to see better in the dark. (Have I only been asleep for a few hours?) When she looks beside her body she is surprised to find a brand-new Katana on the floor boards, replacing the older weapon. It is a random sword which is in a much better condition from the one she had kept close by from that cadaver five months ago.

(Where the heck did this come from? A gift?) It is an entirely different sword with a long dagger attached to it by a lengthy clear glass chain. She picks it up and slides open its sheath, revealing its blue centre and shining silver blade. (Beautiful.) Unknowingly she has for the first time touched her Zanpakutō and feels a little safer in her dirty rags and dingy hut.

Later that night, when she goes back to sleep, she dreams of her Zanpakutō, but he cannot speak to explain to her what he is and why he has appeared again. At this time, he is merely the imaginary friend that Yoichi believes she made out of her intense need for secure company.

Yoichi blinks away the fond memory and smiles wide. (This one was not nearly as bad as the other ones. Yes, I know a little more! I wonder how much more training will reveal my life to me?)

Within her mind scape again Yoichi still has her Zanpakutō's cloak from the last time she materialised and from Yoichi telling her Zanpakutō about her recovered memory they come to the topic of telling stories of her past. She listens closely to him and is careful not to interrupt too much as he was previously so reluctant to tell her anything about her history.

On this day her Zanpakutōs' black mess of a hair is in a shoddy braid, but Yoichi thinks he looks nice regardless. "Most souls do not remember their lives before arriving in the Soul Society. We discovered this during our journey from district to district. Therefore, it was peculiar that you knew how you died and lived. I must say even with that factor I felt as if you were still a child and needed protection from yourself. The memories you lost later were, in total, vicious one's worth forgetting and ones that no 'child' should ever have to experience or remember. I should have realised even though I felt you a child that through The Incident, causing your severe memory loss, that I should have been more supportive in recovering what you had lost instead of making it worse through false ignorance."

Intrigued Yoichi says, "What 'incident'? Oh wait," Cynically imitating her Zanpakutō's deeper voice, Yoichi says, "'I cannot tell you because hearing it from me will achieve little considering you will not remember the event yourself.'"

Pushing past Yoichi's laughable imitations of himself the Zanpakutō, with a twitch of the lips, keeps his cool. "Correct. I will tell you when I sense the time is right. Who knows, you may gather many more memories now that you have begun to heal properly."

Yoichi smiles at succeeding to amuse her usually straight faced Zanpakutō and feels no longer sad or angry about him keeping her past from her but more at peace. "I hope you are right. However, as you can probably guess, I cannot completely forgive you straight off the bat with your explanation and reasoning. I will try, because you were only looking out for me even if this decision has caused me more harm than good. But that really doesn't matter right now. You made a mistake blinded by compassion for a 'child'. I should say thank you, instead of blaming you." Yoichi steps away for room on the clear floor and bows deeply as she sincerely says. "So; thank you for protecting me and giving me your powers for all those years."

A bit flustered at being thanked and bowed to by his mistress the Zanpakutō brushes it off. "Don't worry about it. Your thanks is not necessary as I am sure it is countered by the fact I screwed up." His bushy grey tail sways in delight. _(Maybe it is time I told her a little bit more about herself.)_ "Would you like to know more about your time in the Soul Society?"

Yoichi jumps at the chance to talk about what she cannot remember. "You know I absolutely would. What happened? From the very beginning."

The Zanpakutō's eyes glitter with seeing Yoichi's inquisitiveness and excitement returning. "When we were first drawn to your soul we were trapped in your mind. For around twenty-two years we merely observed as you increased your strengths and further honed your Kendo techniques."

Raising an eyebrow Yoichi asks in a higher tone of voice, "Wow, wait. Wait a minute. How old am I exactly?"

He pauses for a moment. _(It should not be harmful to tell her a simple thing such as her age should it?)_ "Hmmm. As of a couple of months ago you have been in the Soul Society for 362 years."

"WHAT? Three hun…. Three hundred and sixty-two?! I am so old…I must be heck-a strong." Yoichi stands and does little hops as she does some light stretches because she is so pumped up at her possible potentials in the future. (Now I really REALLY want my memories back if not to see how powerful I really am.)

"Yes, as Yoruichi said; 'age means little in the Soul Society' because of how long souls can live. Since you are still stuck in the 'alive ways of thinking' you do not realise how young you truly are. I am quite old mentally therefore you will always be a child to me Yoichi~chan."

"It makes sense then for you not to know exactly when to tell me about my amnesia problem if you always see me like that." She stops her moving about and stands attentively. "What else?"

"The place you first arrived in and survived on your own was in district 78 Utau Hari (歌う針) of North Rukongai."

"Singing…. Needles, right? That is a weird name for a place. Any particular reason it's called that?"

"It could be because while we lived there, there were a lot of windy mountainous ranges which sounded a bit like whistled songs, but I cannot be certain as it was never confirmed by anyone while we were there. At least that was our theory when we came across the areas name. Now shush I am going to tell you a lot more of our story."

"Oops sorry. Please continue." Yoichi sits on her invisible platform with her feet dangling over its seamless edge. She snuggles closer into the big coat as a chilly breeze teases her wavy chocolate hair from under the hood.

He covers his mouth with his fist and clears his throat. "I watched over you since you arrived in the Soul Society, but I was rarely able to come to you and if I did it was only in your dreams. At the time, you thought I was like an imaginary friend and did not know anything about Zanpakutō's because I could not talk to you. I was muted by your spiritual energy not being of significant strength. I possessed that tattered, yet special, Katana from one of the corpses of the slaughtered raiders and made it new. When I appeared in the sword that night, you assumed we were different weapons from the one you had taken and a gift from someone. But you know this already. In that kind of place, it was extremely unlikely to receive such a thing, but you did not question it too much considering you did not have anything but your weapons and the rags on your back. Merely the necessities to survive."

Yoichi's most recently recovered memory instigates her curiosity which wins over the commands of her Zanpakutō. "I didn't even have shoes. Did I?" (I _was_ avoiding getting blood on my feet at the time.)

He gave her a 'You cannot help yourself, can you' look and replies with, "Especially not shoes. It is said that in any direction from the Seireitei no soul wears shoes outside of district 56. Beyond that point it is also said that they only wear rags which you obviously did as well."

"Where did I get these clothes from then?" She gently tugs on her black shirt in reference.

Sigh*. He is tired of answering unimportant questions. "I will tell you later alright?"

Yoichi states in all seriousness, "No. Tell me now."

_(Child.)_ Ignoring Yoichi's stubborn persistence to interrupt and ask him questions, her Zanpakutō continues with a roll of his eyes. "Moving on then." (Attitude much. Haha.) Yoichi gives a giggle at his melodramatic reaction. "You led a very violent life as you grew, but it was crucial in where you were placed, and you survived exceptionally well for a six-year-old."

Surprised, Yoichi repeats her Zanpakutō's words to let the facts settle into her memory. She remembers her death and a bit before that, but she was so young and from pure time passage it is hard to remember specifics. "I was only six when I died. And I survived in that low of a district? I must have had a hell load of determination and street smarts."

"That, you definitely did and probably still do. Back then you knew when to fight and when to run. Although you fought most of the time when you became older and stronger, which I can't say I approved of. It did you good when it came to your even later years of survival as you travelled to harsher districts; such as district 79, Kusajishi and 80, Zaraki." The Zanpakutō's feels eager for Yoichi's next question as he nods to himself.

With a pondering face, Yoichi retrieves her knowledge of how she gained access to her powers 22 years after she arrived in the Soul Society. "Then I must have been 28 when I officially gained your powers?"

The raven-haired man nods with a small smile. "Exactly. I was very proud as I watched over you. I knew that you would become so strong. Your powers had come to a point where they needed help being controlled and coincidently by this time you were worthy of wielding me. I came to you in vivid premonitions and dreams and then we fully connected. I must say you freaked out a little because you had no idea what I was, but overall you took my appearance well as you had seen me before. It must have been because of those brief encounters we had from when you were a child, although I think that might've made it worse because you thought I was not real at that time considering I came only in dreams and could not speak." Smiling to himself the Zanpakutō looks back fondly at the memory causing his ashen tail to swish in a broader span behind him.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Yoichi feels bubbling anger and envy towards her Zanpakutō and how he alone has access to her trapped memories. They both feel the mountains rumble beneath them, and it catches her Zanpakutō's attention as his shoulders tense.

Stiffly standing with her misguided rage steadily rising, she balls her fists and grits her teeth. "If I was much older when _The Incident_ happened why didn't you tell me about everything I had lost? Why did you let it escalate to me not remembering anything of our time in the Soul Society?" Her angry eyes pierce her Zanpakutō's defences.

Shuffling his feet and looking down and to the side, like a primary school kid caught eating junk-food he wasn't supposed to, he quietly explains, "I already told you why. I constantly see you as a child Yoichi-chan. I am much older than you, so your age is irrelevant to me. I will always feel the need to protect you even if it is from your past or yourself."

Taking in his explanation and recalling his previous one, Yoichi takes a breath and relaxes as the next question comes to her. She sighs away the remnants of her wrongful words. "Sorry for my outburst. I do remember your reasoning and should not be so rash in my judgments, but as you can understand my whole life has been stripped from me and you are part of the reason it's happened, so it is difficult for me not to blame someone for all of this mess." The trembling mountains stop, and a few rocks and boulders crash into the ocean below.

"I accept that it will take time for you to come to terms with your condition, the new information on your past and forgiving my blind care. I am still very sorry for not telling you sooner, but please let us continue with what more you would like to know."

Glad that her Zanpakutō can understand and forgive her lashing out emotions gives Yoichi warmth to her freezing skin. It feels good to be supported in such a way. "OK then. Ummm. Wait a minute. Hey Zanpakutō. When I lost the right to call you by your name did it cause my memories to be locked away? Or the other way around?"

"We semi-share memories so that would make sense."

"You share them with me?"

"You know how I remember everything of our journey together and you don't?"

"Yeeeehhh?"

"Well, I work as a sort of backup memory and the disjointed connection we have of events allows me to retain and remember what you cannot. I feel that it is my stronger link to your subconscious that also helps with that."

"Maybe when I somehow become worthy of your name again I will remember all what I have lost."

"Or maybe it could work the other way around. Yoichi-chan you know not to get too excited at the prospect. It may not be as simple as these possibilities. Besides you do not even know how to gain worth again do you?"

"No, but it sure would help a ton if you would tell me. Like, now."

"If only powers between a Zanpakutō and its Mistress worked so easily." The Zanpakutō shakes his head with his hand to his forehead in amusement. "You will simply have to keep persisting with your training and maybe one day your worth will be adequate for me to tell you my name once again. Even if I try to tell you my name now it would be indecipherable to you. My name is ." _(I wish things would become easier for us, but this is just how things are.)_

(So that is why I do not know the snake tattoo things name. When he says his name all I hear is weird static.) "I see…" Disappointed Yoichi looks down, but then she raises her head, clenches her fists and yells, "I WILL NEVER GIVE UP. You hear me Zanpakutō. I will not fall into despair again. I will triumph over this problem and remember every goddamn thing."

He smiles with his sharp canines on display and brims with pride over her perseverance. "I know you can and will Yoichi-chan." Calming his smile the Zanpakutō brightly asks, "Do you have any other questions for me?"

Having the high of adrenaline wear off Yoichi feels much laxer and ponders on her next question for a few minutes before saying. "When I obtained your strength, why didn't I go straight to the Seireitei to train there?"

"Subconsciously, you had this deep need to protect others and destroy evil due to how you died. When travelling in Rukon you looked after a lot of those who struggled and defeated the 'bad guys'." Seeing Yoichi blink slower than usual her Zanpakutō pauses. _(Maybe that burst of determination was the last of her reserves for today. He he.) _Just as her head dips he says, "I see that you have had an exhausting day in your recovery, no matter how interesting everything I have been telling you is. Get some rest. I will not be going anywhere and will tell you more later."

Although a tad dejected at being told to leave Yoichi sees the sense in what he is saying and understands that she needs her sleep. "I guess you are right. Who knows what time it is in reality. But don't think you are completely forgiven. I am still angry about the secrets you have been keeping from me all these years even if I cannot remember you initially keeping them from me." Gathering her thoughts again Yoichi closes her eyes and pauses. Looking up she says, "Even so, thank you for finally revealing as much as you have to me. To be honest with you I am more scared if or when I may have another amnesia attack than too angry with you. I am just glad we are making progress."

"It is highly unlikely for you to recede in memory recovery, especially now that you have started showing vital signs of improvement. It would take a very scarring event to cause you to relapse into further amnesia. You have never done before in the time we have been together you know. It makes no sense for you to decline right after healing, even if it is only a small fraction of what memories you have lost."

"Thank you for the optimism Zanpakutō. I hope I can remember enough to know your name again soon. Bye-bye." With a polite bow Yoichi begins to fade back to reality.

"Talk again soon, Yoichi-chan." After he makes sure Yoichi's presence from the mind-scape has completely gone, the Zanpakutō wills the Dake from his body and they discuss what he should reveal and how much he should tell Yoichi next time. _(Right then. What to tell her next __?)  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Training**

Yoichi sits up from her bed. The clock shows that it is ten pm. She drags herself to the spring with a small washcloth to revive herself. She touches her face to wipe the sleep from her eyes. When Yoichi reaches the spring, she kneels before it and dampens the cloth to freshen up. Cleaning her face in a daze with all her thoughts being sorted through, Yoichi does not realise someone is approaching her from behind.

Upon entering the wide spaced training area, Yoruichi notices Fukashigi s' calmer spiritual pressure. Although far from being completely controllable the cat can sense that she has made some improvements on her condition while she was gone. Seeing that Fukashigi is not becoming aware of her presence, the cat softly clears her throat.

Yoichi snaps out of her daze and turns to greet her unexpected guest as she is startled by the sound and Yoruichi's appearance. "Hey Yoruichi," Yoichi stands. "What are you doing here so late at night? Aren't you supposed to be at Urahara's right now?" She yawns with a hand covering the gesture.

"I had the idea to come see what your spiritual pressure would be like as you slept, because it seemed to fluctuate a lot when you were in the villages before. Maybe it can tell us to what extent your powers affect your amnesia. Also, are you ok? When I came in I noticed your spiritual pressure has changed."

Having her mind wander about how old she is, Yoichi stutters a bit. "I-I discovered a lot when talking with my Zanpakutō. I still cannot hear his name, but he told me about my time in the Soul Society, like when I arrived, survived and became acquainted with him." Yoichi sighs then continues with an edge to her tone, "But it is just sad, because I still do not remember anything." She lies. "For now, though I am going to commit everything he says to my current memory and hope that it will sink in to unlock my actual memories someday."

"Why do you think your pressure has changed if you do not remember anything new?"

"Has it changed? I have not even realised. Guess I am still not good at sensing my spiritual pressure. If I have to guess though it may be because with everything my Zanpakutō has been telling me, the link between the memories I have now and from back then are slowly joining? What he says sounds so familiar yet just out of reach in my mind. It is like the feeling where you know you had a dream, but you just can't remember. Truthfully, I have no solidified ideas and I am too exhausted from training to think more about it right now."

Even though sceptical of Fukashigi 's story, Yoruichi accepts it as she tells her because she believes that the young girl will tell her what is going on in her own time. _(She is confused and probably doesn't know who to trust even with all my hospitality.)_ "Oh of course, let us see to it that you get to bed now. It's quite late."

"Thanks for understanding Yoruichi, goodnight." (Tomorrow I will find out more.)

"Goodnight Fukashigi, we can always speak more on this tomorrow." Yoruichi leaves to wait in the shack for Yoichi to finish up at the spring so she can observe her spiritual pressure as she sleeps.

-

Yoichi wakes without Yoruichi on her beside chair where she had seen her last. Getting up, Fukashigi goes through the details of yesterday's events. She is desperate to never forget such important details of her life ever again.

(My gosh, I am 362 years old. Haha I am closer to Yoruichi's age than I thought, although she is still like 500 and something. And I have been living in the worst districts for a very long time and looking to fight people who I deem bad and distribute my own form of justice for the weak. Aaaaand, I am assuming, just as a couple of years ago I started to wonder closer and closer to the Seireitei to find out more about myself and this place. Not to mention Yoruichi does not know what memories I already have. Those being my death, a little of my life and my beginning of meeting my Zanpakutō in the Soul Society. Why did I not tell her again? Well derr, it is because even with all what she says is true I am sure she is not telling me everything I want to know about herself either. It may be that I am being childish, probably adding to my Zanpakutō's defence, but I do not care right now. I need to do this by my lonesome, except for my Zanpakutō's help of course. I am sure Yoruichi has specific things about herself that she is not telling me. I do not know if I can really trust her. Apart from possibly falsified information, she has not given any real scientific methods to help my condition. Although she did say when I am more stable, we can train.)

Determined to make more progress with her lost memories, she leaves bed, gets dressed in a casual black kimono with purple blossom designs that she had found in one of the draws, grabs her weapons and goes upstairs for some breakfast. She also uses her hands to make her hair look less like wild scrub by flattening it and using her hands as a rough brush. She doesn't have a mirror either but tries her best to feel if any bits stick up.

Yoichi plans to get straight back to talking with her Zanpakutō after food, but on her way scrounging through the fridge, Yoruichi is seen in her peripheral vision hopping onto the table. "Good morning Fukashigi, did you have a wholesome sleep after yesterday's events?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you for letting me sleep in today." He retrieves eggs from the inside of the fridge with some potatoes.

"Truly that's no problem. You looked exhausted. You must have done some hard training and Jinzen to be in the state you were in."

"Hmmm..? Yes… it was an…experience…" Yoichi feels lost on how to prepare the eggs and potatoes that she found. Sheepishly she asks. "Yoruichi, how do I cook these?"

"Oh, of course." _(She probably has never used a stove in her life. They don't really exist for wanderers of Rukon.)_ Hopping up onto the kitchen counter Yoruichi gives directions on how to use the stove, pot and frying pan. This is a big relief to Yoichi as she does not want to get flustered over seeing Yoruichi naked just to make her breakfast.

As she flips an egg Yoichi glances over at Yoruichi. "Where were you this morning? Did you go to give my observational results to…. Urahara, was it?"

"Yes, it is and yes, I did."

"Soooooo, did you find anything that you did not already expect?" (Maybe there can me a medical way where I can get all my memories back at once.)

"Unfortunately, I only found that it was not as unpredictable since the events of yesterday, but nothing was found that we have not seen before."

Turning the other egg over without cracking its orange yolk, Yoichi mopes at the lack of any scientific discoveries. "That is disappointing. Why did you see him at all then if you found nothing noteworthy?"

With slight irritation in her voice Yoruichi says, "I had not told him about how you had learnt more information about your past and I thought that was worth the trip." The sleek cat drops down from the counter to wait for Yoichi at the table.

When putting the eggs on a plate Yoichi notices the little annoyance she caused. "Sorry, I know you are trying to get all the facts down, I just thought with such little information it would not be worth going such a long distance. But that is with the assumption that getting to Urahara's shop is far away, yes?"

"Look, don't worry about it. I know you're stressed with finding out who you are. His shop is far, but I have the fastest flash-step in the Soul Society so for me it takes no time at all."

Yoichi sits at the table in front of Yoruichi with her mouth full of food like this would be her last meal. She manages to muffle out, "Do you have any other suggestions for me then just to talk with my Zanpakutō until I get better?" With eyes glittering with the possibilities, Yoichi swallows then says, "Maybe if you train me, I will become even faster than you one day."

"Ha ha. Umm, ahem, I mean it isn't impossible for you to become faster than me, but it would be quite a feat for you, being so young and unpredictable, to be able to match someone who has lived for as long as I have. In the meantime, I can train you a little. Even though you are not very stable you are miraculously getting better and I believe the training may do you good. Maybe with muscle memory and sparring with someone will bring memories of your past." Yoruichi's ears perk up and tail twitches at the idea of training but forces control over her excitement. "Although since your spiritual pressure has calmed down a little since you came here, maybe all you need do is talk with your Zanpakutō some more."

"He has already told me so much of my experiences in the Soul Society, which he originally withheld from me in the past, but even so it is frustrating not being able to access all these memories personally. I think training would be an excellent idea to distract me and possibly make me closer to my lost memories." (I mean it worked when I trained by myself. Maybe with a partner in even more strenuous situations it will make more memories resurface. Even if they turn out to be horrible ones, I _need_ to know more about myself.)

Still looking forward to training Fukashigi but not expressing it too enthusiastically Yoruichi says. "We can start after breakfast if you would like?"

Seeing Yoruichi suppressing her yearning to train, Yoichi wonders when the last time she had a good spar. "That would be amazing Yoruichi, thank you." (Maybe I can trust her after all. She really does seem to genuinely want to help me. Still not exactly sure why though. This is so frustrating. Why can I not just know everything already?) Yoichi finishes her meal looking forward to training, but a bit more annoyed with not being able to remember much since day one of her stay here.

Once Yoichi cleans up from her meal and Yoruichi gets some clothes on in her human form, they head downstairs.

Yoichi changes into her clean training gear and ties her sword to be on her side. When ready Yoichi sees two white socks on her bed and moves to examine them. Picking them up Yoichi feels that they are not socks, but agility and stealth enhancing Tabi shoes. (They are probably mostly used by assassins. Hmm, what a weird bit of trivia I have recalled.)

They have a split between the big toe and the others which creates a very odd but fittingly unique look. Slipping them on Yoichi sees that one size most likely fits all and that they are soft but have a tough underside that is used for gripping on multiple surfaces. Zipping them up and strapping them on, Yoichi can feel the amazing snugness and how supportive the boots are for her ankles. Becoming even more distracted, Yoichi unsheathes her sword to be ready for training but pauses at the doorway to admire its fluorescent blue gleam on its silver blade.

Disrupting Yoichi's examination, Yoruichi's impatience gets the better of her, "What is taking you so long Fukashigi? Stop wasting time in there."

"Coming Yoruichi-sensei." Making a dash outside Yoichi feels bubbly and excited as she beams at Yoruichi who is out in the middle of the barren training area.

Yoruichi is wearing a black and backless singlet, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes. (Practical for stealth and easy use of Shunpō. Fascinating attire.) She also has long beige wrist and leg warmers, each secured by bands. Her expression is dead serious, and she has her arms folded. Yoichi finds it strange because in her cat form the brunette is used to telling her mood by the tones in her voice and not the expression that she dons.

"Yoruichi, before we start, I just have to say thank you so much for everything you have done for me. You have given me a place to heal and sleep, food, pyjamas, nice clothes and even shoes. For that I will be in your debt. Umm, so thank you so, so much Yoruichi-sensei." Bowing, Yoichi misses the kind smile the sly woman gives her.

"No problems Fukashigi, it is for the greater good and not just your own sake. So, you owe me nothing except gratitude. Now let's start on your training."

Yoichi's heart races with her eagerness for battle. Feeling the longing for the high amount adrenaline running through her once again after all these years of her life, Yoichi concentrates her strength. In an improvised defensive stance feeling prepared for Yoruichi's attacks. "I am ready Yoruichi-sensei. I will try my very best." With her resolve set, it fills Yoichi's soul as she sees Yoruichi get into her own stance. (Let's see how good I can become.)

Yoruichi sees a thin gathering vortex of white Reishi around Yoichi as the youth becomes serious. _(So, she can focus her spiritual energy a little after all? And her stance is not too bad either. I might have to correct some things later though, so she doesn't have openings.)_ "For now, we will work on cultivating your endurance, speed and strength. Try to strike me Fukashigi."

Puzzled as to why Yoruichi has not drawn any weapon for defence or attack, Yoichi shrugs it off and remembers how Yoruichi said she is the fastest in the Soul Society. (She most likely can dodge anything I can do to her.) With this information, Yoichi does not hesitate any longer and launches herself to stab at Yoruichi's stomach.

Yoruichi allows Fukashigi to move in face to face and chooses at the last second to flash step behind her. Instinctively, Yoichi whirls around to slash across the darker skinned womans torso in prediction to Yoruichi's avoidance. Even though Yoruichi does not think Fukashigi is this in tune with her muscle memory, she predicts that Yoichi might counter in this manner and moves far enough away that the young girl misses.

Realising she swiped at air and that Yoruichi is somehow far away from her, Yoichi dashes towards her with the dagger and chain of her sword now spinning in her right hand. Yoichi discretely detaches it from the sword, throws it at Yoruichi's face as a distraction then crouches, and slices horizontally at her legs.

Yoruichi, being extremely fast, sees the distraction in slow motion. Amused by Yoichi's attempt at being deceptive, she jumps high in the air and does a flip over Yoichi, kicking the girl on the back of the head and makes her kiss the floor, just because she can. The dagger that Yoichi had thrown pins itself in a mound of rock in front of her.

Discouraged from face planting the floor and Yoruichi's game of chase, Yoichi spits salivary mud from her mouth, pushes her body off the floor and shouts, "Yoruichi please stop running away and use a weapon to defend yourself." Dusting herself off, Yoichi sulks, turns around and sees her instructor standing smugly atop a small mountain.

Folding her arms again, Yoruichi humorously explains, "I will only defend myself once you can at least catch me. This is speed and strength training for you. You are trying to catch me with speed and using your strength by swinging your sword with its dagger and chain. Yes, I know your sword has no weight to you as it is part of your very being, but surely lifting your arms for hours has its benefits. So come on, it has only been," slightly unfolding her arms Yoruichi lifts a bit of her arm warmer to reveal a wristwatch. She glances at it and giggles. "half an hour."

Yoichi pouts at her impatience being snickered at. "Can we mix it up with you countering a bit, but with your own weapon or something?" (Why must I get bored so easily.) Yoichi turns her back to her trainer and fetches her Tanto from being stuck in the rocks.

"I do not use weapons anymore. I rely mostly on Hakuda, which is hand-to-hand combat, or my Shunkō, which is a high form of lightning Kidō mixed with Hakuda, but you would be way to slow to match that at the moment."

Yoichi reaches for her dagger and wriggles it up and down to come loose. Distracted with the possibility of controlling elements Yoichi asks, "Can you teach me to fight like that?" She gets her Tanto out of the rock with a clink of its chain.

"Within good time Fukashigi , for now let's get your endurance, speed and strength renewed."

(There is still so much for me to learn. I wonder how much of this I had done in the past.) Returning with both weapons in hand, Yoichi dashes towards Yoruichi. "Ok here I come." Running her fastest Yoichi is determined to catch Yoruichi and leaps up top of the hill to attack with a downwards slice.

Seeing this from a mile away, Yoruichi dodges with ease again and appears some distance away.

This pattern continues for a very long time and by the end of it, Yoichi is so beat she cannot feel her arms or legs anymore. Her limbs are so lead heavy that Yoichi is about to collapse from exhaustion. Seeing this Yoruichi half carries her pupil into the hot spring.

Going in fully clothed Yoichi slowly takes the thin fabrics off in the water and gives her soaked clothes to Yoruichi so they can be washed and ready for tomorrow.

Afraid the youth might fall asleep in the water, Yoruichi puts Yoichi's clothes to wash and comes back within a second to watch over her while she bathes. Since the water is a milky colour due to its healing minerals, Yoichi does not mind having Yoruichi keep her company. But when she sees her stripping her clothes off to join her, Yoichi quickly becomes flustered.

Yoruichi notices Yoichi look away in embarrassment. "What is the matter Fukashigi~kun don't like what you see?

With her head still turned the opposite way to Yoruichi's position, Yoichi has half her face buried in the water, and tilts her head to say, "That's the problem Yoruichi, it is not that you are not attractive, it's that you are too beautiful for me to stand to look at. I feel lecherous to look and possibly stare."

Yoruichi's smiles at the honest compliment and finds Yoichi's reddened face too adorable to resist. Therefore, she continues to tease her by coming into Yoichi's peripheral vision with the upper half of her body exposed. As she drifts through the water gradually nearing, Yoichi grows even redder in the face as she knows that Yoruichi is planning to continuously make fun out of her by doing this. She closes her eyes and senses Yoruichi's presence right in front of her now. Yoichi backs away and subconsciously covers her chest in protection of her own modesty even though she is submerged to her collarbones.

Yoruichi looks down at Yoichi's face which is sinking to be half hidden in the water and says, "Open your eyes Fukashigi, bodies are not meant to be so shameful."

Shaking her head Yoichi causes the water to stir and blubs, "Only if you cover yourself appropriately."

Yoruichi fake sighs with the girl's stubborn embarrassment. _(Ahh youth's modesty.)_ "Fine, it is 'safe' now. Open your eyes."

With one eye closed and the other squinting blurrily at Yoruichi's face, Yoichi can see that she, much to her relief, has changed back into her cat form.

Paddling around in the water, Yoruichi cheekily mocks, "Better now, little innocent Fukashigi~chan?"

Huffing at being teased so obviously, Yoichi though still very red in the face, defiantly stares into Yoruichi's golden slitted eyes, sits up properly in the water and replies, "Yes, thank you." The weariness from training quickly catches up to her and Yoichi feels her eyes slowly becoming extremely heavy. Unfortunately, for her, this takes the edge off her glare. (No time for my Zanpakutō today then…..)


End file.
